Guardian the last Winter Caster
by Valadix
Summary: Only the guardian master of all four seasonal powers could stop them but when the world needed him most he vanished. 100 year pass my brother and i discovered the new guardian a winter caster named jack and all though his winter powers are great he has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone. but i believe jack can save the world.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

_Autumn, Summer, Spring and Winter. My grandmother use to tell me stories about a time of peace. When the Guardian maintained balance between Autumn tribes, Summer nation, Spring kingdom, and Winter nomads. But that all changed one day when the summer nation attacked . Only the Guardian master of all four seasons could stop them but when the world needed him most, he vanished. 100 year passed and the summer nation is nearing victory in the war. 2 years ago my father and the other men of my tribe journey to the spring kingdom to fight the Summer nation leaving me and my brother to look after our tribe. Some people that the guardian was never reborn in to the Winter nomads and that the cycle was broken. But I still haven't lost hope I still believe that somehow the guardian will return to save the world._


	2. The boy in the ice berg part 1

In the woods stood two young hunters in their teenage years searching for some animals to catch "It's not gonna get away from me this time. Pay attention Hiccup this is how you catch a duck" Snotlout said to his brother aiming the crossbow he was holding, to the creature. Hiccup jut rolled his eyes. Out of the corner of his eye though he spotted another duck waddling out from the lake.

He removed his glove and with a deep breath, he used his powers to control some of the dead leaves and twigs to entrap the duck in a mixture of both, which he successfully did. "Snotlout look" he said enthusiastically "shhhh, Hiccup you're gonna scare it. Mhhhm I can already smell it cooking" Snotlout whispered licking his lips.

"But Snotlout look! I caught one" hiccup said trying desperately to hold the bird. But as Snotlout hit him to shut him up it broke his concentration and set the duck free and scaring the other duck that Snotlout had his eye on, both flying away. "Hey" hiccup said.

"Why is it every time you use your magic it does nothing but cause trouble?!" Snotlout said. "its not magic it autumn casting, and its-"

"Yeah, yeah an ancient, art unique to our culture .Look I'm just saying if I had crazy powers I would keep my weirdness to myself" he said. "You're calling me weird? Im not the one flexing my muscles to my reflection in the water .

Snotlout immediately stopped said action to glare at him. But they stopped when they heard a loud roar. Tensing up they looked for the source of the sound and unfortunately they found it. It was a trio of deadly Monsterous nightmares that were native to these woods. Quickly holding their supplies they ran. The dragons sure enough chased them down, one of them shot a breath of fire towards them "watch out" hiccup screamed.

Snotlout dodged the fire ball but not atleast burning off a few strand of hair. "Shoot 'em, damn it " Hiccup said clearly not remembering he can most certainly do the same.

Snotlout aimed the crossbow at the closest Nightmare. It almost hit if it didn't set itself on fire before the arrow made contact. Realizing they cant fend them off they run faster and they spotted a cavern at the end. Without hesitation they ran for it luckily they were a good distance from the nightmares so they didn't see where they have gone to hide they walked further inside the cavern trying catch their breath. "You call that shooting them?" hiccup asked annoyance clearly in his voice.

"You don't like my hunting style fine maybe you should have 'autumn casted' them away from us" Snotlout retorded "so its my fault?!" Hiccup said "I knew you shouldve stayed home. Leave it to hiccup to make a mess of things" Snotlout exasperated.

"YOU ARE THE MOST SELFISH, RUDE, NUT BRAINED, I AM EMBERASSED TO BE RELATED TO YOU!" Hiccup screamed unbeknownst to him he was letting his powers out of control , with every angry word spoken a 'very strong gust of wind blew from the other ends of the cavern meaning there was probably an opening somewhere.

"EVER SINCE MOM DIED I HAVE BEEN DOING ALL OF THE REAL WORK WHILE YOUVE BEEN OFF PLAYING SOLDIER!"hiccup screamed some how louder. Snotlout noticed that the structure of the cavern was begining to go unstbale "uhhm hiccup?" Snotlout tried to calm his brother down. "I EVEN WASHED ALL THE CLOTHES, DO YOU KNOW HOW DISGUSTING YOU'RE UNDERWEAR IS? WELL LET ME TELL YOU! VERY!" he said."hiccup settle down" Snotlout whispered.

The scalactites were now dropping bit by bit and the cavern was now more violently shaking because of the winds."NO I AM DONE HELPING YOU FROM HERE ON OUT YOU ARE ON YOUR OWN!" with that a cave in begun. Boulders where now rushing out from the corners, rocks were begining to fall. Snotlout grabbed his brother and darted towards the nearest exit they can find. It was small and faint but there was a light that Snotlout saw and headed towards it.

They ran faster then they ever did in their life avoiding the harsh stones that were falling from the sky. they had reached the end and just in the nick of time, only problem the cave in blocked the only visible exit. "Youve gone from wierd to completely freakish, Hiccup" said Snotlout. "You mean I did that?"he asked . "Yup congrats" just then a wierd glow emanated from the middle of the lake they were in.

A huge glowing iceberg errupted from it, as the glow managed to go brighter it suddenly dimmed a little bit. They saw a figure in cased in the block of ice open his glowing eyes. "There's some one in there! we haft to help" Hiccup said grabbing his knife stashed away in his boot he made his way towards the berg. "Hiccup No! we don't even know what it is" his brother freaked.

Paying no attention he reached the ice and started hitting it with his knife. After a few good hits he broke it only to be showered in the face with an eruption of snow and blue light the light was so big it shined through the whole cavern even still bright after reaching the top.

* * *

The animals that saw this were startled and frightened. But there was one red headed female Summer caster on a Summer nation boat to the island of Southern Berk saw this light and was happy to say the least." Finally" she said with a distinct irish accent in her voice. "Auntie do ya realise what de's means" she said to her aunt "I wont get to finish my game " Elinor said."Et means mah search is abut ta cam tah an end". Sighing deeply Elinor sipped some more of his tea befoe going back back to his game. "That light came from an increhdibly powahful source, it has to be him" she explained. "Its just probably some of the native dragons being so flamboyant again. We've been like this before Merida, Idont want you to get excited over nothing" Elinor said while putting down a piece of his game over the other. "why dont you sit and have some tea"she offered.

"Ah dont whant any tea, I need to capture the Guardian! Captain set Ah course for the light!" She commanded.

* * *

As the winds that blew and the light grew weaker. Hiccup and Snotlout looked at each other and then to the berg. But now someone was standing there. A boy some where around their age with glowing eyes he walked tords them. Snotlout fearing for both his and Hiccups safety held up his crossbow "stop!" he screamed. But the boy took a step closer and immediately fainted. Luckily Hiccup had the good sense to catch him. Snotlout grabbed a loose twig and started poking the boys face much to Hiccups annoyance "Stop it" he said to him, settling down the boy Hiccup couldnt have stopped himself from staring at the boys perfect face.

He had no blemishes or boils on his face, a strong angled jaw,a cute perfectly shaped nose and hair as white as snow. Slowly the boy opened his eyes, Hiccup inched closer. He opened them fully to see him they held each others gaze for a short second but for both it seemed time stood still. Icy blue eyes locking with Emerald green ones. they stood there doing nothing but look at each other until the boy broke the silence. "I...I need to ask you something"he said to Hiccup "What is it?" He replied "will you Gronkle riding with me?" he asked with genuine enthusiasm and a smile that just melted hearts "Uhmm sure" he said.

The boy stood up so gracefully as if gravity didn't exist. He was wearing gray pants and a baby blue shirt sewed with navy blue designs."whats going on here?" he asked . Snotlout stepped forward "You tell us how did you get in the ice""I'm not sure" he said so while looking around then as if he just remembered something he immediately went back to the berg. Hiccup and his brother followed him and saw that he was cuddling a giant bison like creature "Phil!" he yelled. "What on earth is that" Snotlout said "This is Phil my flying yeti" He said.

"Right and this is Hiccup my flying brother" Snotlout said sarcastically. Phil being tickled by his master let out a huge sneeze that covered Snotlout in snot. "ewww eww" Snotlout said whiping the boogers and snot of off him.

"So do you guys live around here?" he asked them "don't answer that, Did you see that bolt of light he was probably trying to signal the Summer Navy" Snotlout said pointing his crossbow at the boy "oh yeah he's a spy for the Summer navy alright just look at his evil face" The boy gave a boyish grin that just says 'really?' "This is my brother Snotlout, you never told us you're name" Hiccup said "Oh I'm Jah- AH ahahaaahchoooo" he sneezed flying several feet in the air

Coming back down he stood up straight and said "MY NAMES JACK" "You? you! just sneezed and flew 10 feet in the air" "Really? felt higher" Jack said. "Whoa you're a Winter caster!" Hiccup exclaimed. "SURE AM"he replied."Okay that's it Winter casters, flying yetis I am going home where things make sense" Snotlout said but then quickly remembering their situation he stopped in the midst of his tracks.

"Well? If you guys are stuck here then why don't Phil and I give you a lift" Jack offered. "We would love a ride out of here" Hiccup replied. Snotlout immediately stopped him "Oh no no no we are not getting on that thing" he said."Oh and i suppose you're fine staying here and just starve to death" Hiccup told him. Sighing deeply seeing no other option Snotlout got on Phil. "You guys are gonna love this!" Jack told them "Phil yip yip"

The Giant bison like yeti slammed its giant tail onto the ground as if to do something but it didnt. He just walked around the caverns with. with his huge size he managed to get to the opening to huge for the brothers to get over. "Oh i never thought flying would be so exciting" Snotlout said. "Phil can fly he is just tired that's all, so where's your village?" Jack asked. "Oh just a few miles west of here" Hiccup replied.

"Perfect we'll be there by night fall" Jack said steering Phil in the direction Hiccup pointed to.

* * *

On the Summer navy ship Merida was currently shooting her sun beam arrows at her sparing partners " Hyaaah!" Shooting more array of light arrows to the other guy. He effortlessly disabled them by creating a light sun beam light to catch the arrows."No!No!No You're to Furious. Real effective sun beams come from the harshness of your breath not from your muscles!. Breath deeply and fire, only when you do this does your attacks have power" Elinor said while demonstrating it herself shooting an arrow of pure sunlight to her niece who immediately dodged it.

"Enough" Merida said. "Ahm dun wet des! Teach me some of the advance tactics!" She demande of her aunt."No Merida you haven't even mastered the basics of you're Summer Casting arrows" Elinor said. "Auntie the guardian has had a century to master all of the seasons, I dont need the basics I need the more powerful attacks" the redhead said.

"Very well I will teach you tomorrow, the sun has set and because of this any real attack will be to weak to show progress" Elinor said. Merida looked to the horizon and saw that this was the case. Sighing deeply she headed for her quarters to sleep.

* * *

_Darkness that's the first thing i remember and then it was cold, but then then I saw the moon and it was so big and bright it seemed to fill me with power. Next thing i knew my body was glowing . I was so scared, why, why did i haft to be the guardian I kept asking myself. Like my body had a mind of its own it froze me in a berg of ice. Then I woke up after sleeping for who knows how long to see a young auburn haired boy with his dazzling green eyes ,a cute button like nose and freckles as surrounding his alouring face._

"Jack wake up" Hiccup said from the tent opening. Bolting awake breathing heavily he stood to stare at hiccup. "Okay" he replied. Turning to the side of his sleeping bag to pun on his clothes unaware that Hiccup was staring at him. 'Pale skin, Hair as white as snow, what is this guy?' he mentally asked himself. "Come on jack time for you to have a look around our tribe" he said to him setting aside his thought's for the time being.

"Sure, but after this can we go gronkle riding?, I remember you already said yes" He said to Hiccup who just said a simple "sure".

Walking out of the tent they stood infront of Hiccups grandmother who greeted them "Hello Hiccup, who is this young man" Phlegma asked her grandson. "Oh gran gran this is Jack, Jack this is my gran gran Phlegma"Hiccup replied."Hello ma'am " Jack said shaking her hand Phlegm however was holding a feeling of uneasiness when holding Jacks hand. "Well see ya gran gran I'm gonna show Jack" he said. "Hiccup wait! I need to talk to you"Phlegma said. "Oh Jack can you wait here for a second" Hiccup said. Jack gave a nod.

Hiccup going to his grandmother "Are you sure we can trust this boy, He seem's very suspicious" Phlegma said. "Honestly gran gran you're as bad as Snotlout, just because we're at war doesn't mean we immediately assume the worst in people" He told her. "Hiccup this war has taken a lot of good people away from us, you cant blame your brother and I for worrying for our safety" she said."I know that but gran gran i finally found someone who can teach me 'Autumn Casting' and I don't plan on letting it slip" he said then turning to walk away from her. Sighing deeply Phlegma just let him go."Alright jack lets go see the tribe" He said to the boy who looked excited.

The tour however proved to be everything but, It mostly consisted of where the houses are, the food storage, weapon storage, and hunting lodge. Jack underminding everything just told Hiccup that they should just go gronkle riding. Hiccup just thinking he should just humor the poor boy and just said 'yes'.

The gronkles were sleeping in the meadows rolling around in the soft grass. To most people this would've been dangerous but Hiccup knew as long as the gronkles where in the grass that he so called 'dragon nip' they were completely safe. Jack attempted to hop onto one but the dragon just rolled him off, he tried another one but the same result happened. Hiccup laughing at the boys attempt just moved towards him "Dont worry I have a way with these guys" Jack said to him. Hiccup not knowing what he meant until the boy just stood near a gronkle and started immitating them. "Stop that, I know a way to get to these guys, but first you haft to promise me something" Hiccup said. "Okay what is it?" Jack asked. "You teach me 'Autumn Casting'" he said. "Sure, but there's one problem, I'm a Winter Caster' I don't know any 'Autumn Casting' techniques, couldn't someone at your tribe teach you?" he replied.

"I wish, you're looking at the only 'Autumn Caster' in all of south berk" He said to him."Whys is that? South berk is suppose to be inhabited by most "Autumn Casters right?"Jack said. Hiccup couldn't believe what he was hearing didnt this kid knew about the war? setting the thought aside he just gave a shrug of his shoulders "Well what about north berk? there's probably someone there who could teach you" Jack said. "We haven't made contact with our sister tribe in decades, plus I'm not sure leaving here is a good idea" Hiccup said."Well why don't youatleast think about it"

"But that doesnt matter right now,let me show you the 'fine art' of getting gronkles". He said pulling a fish from his basket and throwing it to Jack who caught it. The dragons noticed and began playfully going towards Jack "oooh hahaha" Jack laughed. "Alright now we got them, mount one" Hiccup said. Jack successfully doing so. "Okay now were getting somewhere, Aliright Hiccup lets ride"

* * *

"Yaaaahhhhoooo!" Jack and Hiccup screamed. While riding the gronkles down the Grassy hillsides. "Jack I gotta tell you I never enjoyed a dragon this much before" Hiccup admitted. It was true ever since the war broke loose a hhapy face in their tribe seemed to cease to exist the fear and the worry just took over."Well you get that" Jack said. Finally coming to a stop Jack saw some thing in the hillside.

It was one of the Summer Navy ships. "What's that?" He asked Hiccup pointing to the ship."That's a nightmare, We're warned not to go there and, we don't even want to out of fear, it bring back too many painful memories" he said."Lets go check it out" Jack said. "I'm not sure about that" Hiccup said "Come on what harm can it do?" Hiccup reluctanly accepts thinking that the boy did have a point, it was abandoned and no harm would be done exploring it. "Okay" He said.

"I wonder why a 'Summer Navy' ship is in the autumn tribe territory?"Jack said. "Jack its about the war, these ships came here and took all of the 'Autumn Casters' they could get their hands on" Hiccup replied. "Why would they do that?"He said. Hiccup bewieldred by this asked him "How long do you think you'e been trapped in that ice berg?" He asked him. "I don't know" Jack simply said. walking over to the control panel he stood staff at hand looking for something that peeked his interest. Accidentally he pushed a button by setting his hand down out of frustration. The ship started to shake nuts bolts and gears were flying everywhere.

"Lets get outta here" Jack screamed with running towards the exit with Hiccup running closely. when they reached the poop deck the ship collapsed completely shooting a flare in to the sky. Jack grabbed Hiccup "Hold on" he said using his Winter Casting he flew off with him to safety.

* * *

On the Summer Navy ship Merida saw the flare and with her telescope she saw something else a humanoid figure carrying something flying onto the air. "Gotcha" she said.

* * *

Heading back to the village they were greeted by angry Snotlout and a herd of angry villagers. "I knew you were a spy! you signaled the Summer Nation with that flare didn't you!" he said._  
_

"No! Snotlout, it was an accident we were looking around the abandoned Navy ship and we - "

"You two were what?! Hiccup I told everyone not to mess around in there, he probably took you so he wouldnt seem so suspicious when his plan worked!" he accused Jack. Phlegma stepped forward "Hiccup, listen to your brother, he's just looking out for what's best for the village"she told him." That's it Jack I think its best for you to leave" Snotlout said. "No Snotlout, wait just a minute I've spent a enough time with Jack to know that the only thing he's about is fun, and if you ask me we need that here" Hiccup said. "Fun? Hiccup you can't Fight the war with fun" he said.

"Look obviously I'm causing more trouble then I'm worth here, so I think its best if I _do_ leave" Jack said."NO!" "HICCUP STOP!" Phlegma yelled. Turning his head to face her Hiccup couldnt believe what he just heard,how could his people was turn away someone so wonderful as Jack."Well if he's leaving, I'm going to!" he said. "No, Hiccup I think its best if you stay with you're family"Jack said calmly."But?" he tried to say something."Listen, I'll be okay you need stay with them" Jack said. Walking over to Phil who was currently in the dock's he climbed onto his saddle and prepared to leave, "Yip! Yip!" He yelled but just like before Phil just stayed afloat.

"Good riddance" Snotlout mumbled but obviously audible enough for everyone to hear. With everybody going back to the island, Hiccup just stood there not believing what happened. Phlegma sensing her Grandson's distress approched him "Hiccup-" she tried to "I HOPE YOU"RE HAPPY THERE GOES MY ONE CHANCE AT BECOMING AN AUTUMN CASTER" he snapped tto her then walking away

* * *

_**Well what do you guys think? Read and Review for a first ever writer and be NICE please. :D**_


	3. The Guardian Returns part 2

**alright we are dropping Merida's accent alright? I'm sorry its just really hard to incorporate into the stories, so just imagine what she's saying is in irish okay?**

* * *

Jack was currently sitting on a tree, on an island near the outskirts of berk. Deep in thought he recalled the events that lead him to being there. Being selected as the Guardian, running away, getting frozen for reasons unknown, being set free by the most beautiful human being he's ever seen, all of it was just to confusing. Phil sensing his master distress went to comfort him giving a reassuring growl. "I know buddy, Hiccup was great wasn't he?" he looked at the horizon, to see black smoke and a navy ship.

Suddenly remembering something Hiccup told him _'Jack it's the war, these ships came and took all of the 'Autumn Casters they can get their hands on'. _Realization hitting Jack, "Stay here Phil, I need to take care of something" he commanded. Phil gave a growl of agreement.

Flying of to the direction of the village, one thought filled his mind, the danger Hiccup was in. He didn't know why but the thought of him getting hurt made him sick to his stomach. Without wasting anymore time he flew faster.

* * *

Snotlout saw the smoke, knowing full well what it meant, he rushed to the armory to immediately suit up and prepare for what was coming. His armor, boots, spear and finally his helmet were put on. Going to the docks he mentally prepared himself fro anything, being the only one who can protect the village he had to be fearless.

* * *

The Summer navy ship docked at the beach of the island. Princess Merida got off the ship with her guards. "All right where is he? I know you're hiding him" she said to the villagers who were gathered around at the beach.

But no one answered dead silence fill the air they were breathing. Merida looked around and saw the villagers take so she decided to make herself clearer. Grabbing the nearest elderly woman he could find, who unfortunately was Phlegma

"He'd be about this age, master of all four season's" still no one answered.

"UUGGGGGHHH! You people are infuriating!" she told them. Throwing Phlegma back to Hiccup. Shakingly she was embrace by her grandson "Don't worry gran gran It's gonna be okay" he told her hoping that the next few moments weren't gonna make him a liar.

"Down with you Summer Nation scum" Snotlout screamed charging at Merida with a spear. Merida was surprised by this but not enough to be completely taken down. When Snotlout was in reaching distance she subdued him effortlessly, grabbing the spear she broke it into pieces and threw it at him. Then flipped Snotlout onto his back, then kicking him to the villagers.

"My patience is growing thin! I'll ask again, where is HE?!" she screamed. "None of us know what you're talking about, all we've done is try to salvage what's left of our village, that's been destroyed by this war" Phlegma told her. "I don't believe you" she said to the elder.

Suddenly a strong gust of icy wind blew right past her and knocked her off her feet. "What the?" She said trying to find the cause of her little misstep, she found him a boy abruptly in his teen's, with white hair, gray pants, baby blue color covering his lower shirt and topped with navy blue garments. He blasted few snow shot's knocking the guards "Looking for me?" Jack said

"You? you're the Guardian?!" she asked him. Hiccup and Snotlout were stunned by this revelation, they didn't think at all I mean what are the odds that the last Winter Caster would be the Guardian."What?" "No way" both said respectively.

"I dont believe this, years of searching,practicing and I get you? you're just a KID!" she screamed. Jack was quick to retort "Well you're just a girl" he said. Growing rage filling Merida she fired a deadly array of sun arrows in Jack direction.

Jack saw what was coming and immediately conjured an ice blast with his staff. Merida was angry now, shooting more of the sunlight arrows his way, Jack was quick working his staff and deflecting every shot. Both attacks were so powerful it created a shockwave that shook the people close enough to feel it. Merida had enough of this foolishness.

"Seize him, destroy this whole village if you haft to!" Merida ordered. "Wait!" Jack said. Turning his back he took a look of what has been done. the villagers were frightened to the bone. Hiccup had a look a worry on his eye's and Snotlout was trying to recover from the jabs he suffered from Merida.

He saw it and he wasn't happy he had to do something."If I go with you will you promise to leave this village alone?" he asked the princess. Merida couldn't believe this, but it was better the prolonging her efforts. "Yes, I will" she said.

"What? Jack no! don't do this" Hiccup begged. But Jack just dropped his staff he put his hands behind his head. "Sieze him!" the guard's obeyed and restrained Jack. Merida walked over, picking up Jack's staff .

"Take this It'll make fine gift for my father" she said handing the staff to one of her servants who took it. Heading to the boat, she lead her prize in "Set a course for the Summer Nation I'm going home" she ordered.

Jack turned around to see Hiccup, before screaming "Stay safe Hiccup, take care of Phil for me, he's on one of the small island's south of here" then turning his attention back to where he was going. Hiccup could only stand there speechless, he couldn't believe what just happened.

* * *

"We haft to do something Snolout" Hiccup said while pacing

"Ughh Hiccup-?" He said

"The guy sacrificed himself for us"

"Hiccup?"

"I don't know about you but i refuse to stand by and do nothing"

"HICCUP! do you plan on being like that all day or are you coming with me?" Snotlout asked. Hiccup turned to see his brother and a boat stacked with supplies and ore's. He ran to his brother and gave him the biggest bone crushing hug he can give. Snotlout just shook him off.

"Yeah, yeah lets just go save your boyfriend and be done with this already"

"UGGGGHHH. He is not my boyfri-" "Hiccup" Snotlout said firmly. "You are my brother, we are family, I don't care what you are"Snotlout said to him.

Looking at his brother dumbfounded, but when he saw nothing but genuine love and understanding in his eyes, he embraced him again."Thank you" he said.

"And just where do you two think you're going?" Phlegma asked appearing from as if out of nowhere.

Hiccup stepped forward "Gran Gran we were just-"

"Without saying goodbye? You'll need these too" Phlegma said giving them some sleeping bags

The brother's didn't see that coming. Phlegma walked over and to her grandchildren and hugged them both "I love you both so much" turning to Snotlout she said to him "Take good care of your brother"

"Yes, Gran gran "He replied. She then turned to Hiccup "Take care my little 'Autumn Caster', its been so long since I actually believed that we can have a future, but you made that possible, Jack is the Guardian, the world's only chance at salvation, it was no accident that you found him"

"Goodbye!" they both said to her while getting on the boat. As they started paddling, Phlegma couldn't fight back the tears she was making. There go her only family in this world, but she had to be strong she knew that.

"Soooo, where do we go from here?" Snotlout asked. "First we need to get to the ship that took him" Hiccup said.

"And you think this little raft supposed to catch up to a navy ship in such a short amount of time?" his brother asked. "I don't know but, I'm sure we can figure something out" he said. Snotlout just rolled his eye at his brother and just kept paddling.

"Phil!" Hiccup screamed. Snotlout looked to where he screamed and saw the yeti floating near one the island's they had. Hiccup had completely forgot that this is where Jack said he'd be. Phil gave a excited roar swimming closer to the two. "You just love getting me out of my zone don't you?" he said. Hiccup just raised an eyebrow.

* * *

Inside the ship Jack was being lead by the guards to his cell block. "So you never fought a Winter Caster have you, I mean ropecuffs aren't the most effective restraints" Jack told them. "Silence" one of them said.

Taking a deep breath he blasted the guards with the icy wind he created. Knocking one onto his back and the other on his face. He slid on the floors using his ice powers to increase his speed, leaving a trail of ice where his feet touched, As he reached the deck, he then charged for the door of the quarters to get back his staff. Running around the inside of the ship.

* * *

"Please Phil" Hiccup pleaded "We need you help Jack needs your help".

"Oh yeah that'll get you somewhere alright" Snotlout said

"My brother doesn't think you can fly, but I do, come on Phil you wanna help Jack don't you" Hiccup told him but to no avail.

"What did Jack kept saying to this thing? Yee Haw, Up Up, Yip Yip?" Snotlout was saying. But that was when Phil dove a little to the water then started take off in midair. The two were surprised "You did it Snotlout! You did it" Hiccup said happily

"He's flying! He's flying! , Hiccup he is really-" Snotlout stopped the moment he saw the smug look his brother was giving him "I mean... whatever flying yeti"

* * *

Jack's heart was racing, as he stopped at every room to find his staff, but he found nothing. He turned at a corner but stopped when he saw three armed guards standing before him.

"I don't suppose you gentlemen wouldn't be so kind as to help me find my staff?" he asked. But of course the guards lunged after him. Jack was quick he floated circles around, over and under them at the same time managing to get off his restraints.

"Thanks anyway" he screamed to them and continued his search, still finding his staff proved to be very difficult. Until of course he stopped at the room what looked like the princesses quarter's there it was, his shepherds crook staff. "There you are" the door immediately locked behind him. Startled jack turned and saw a girl with red hair, circular face and the ever popular angry scowl that spread across it, there was also something else very distinct she had a large scar on her left eye.

"Perhaps, I've underestimated you ... HAAAAHHH!" she screached shooting a sun beam at him. Jack dodged it gracefully. Merida continued firing, alternating between arrows and balls of sunlight. Jack was good, he deflected every attack she threw. Flying around the room he was careful not to forget there was someone shooting at him. He fired an ice beam tat entrapped Merida "Ohhhh oh!" she screamed trying to get out.

Jack then grabbed his staff and pointed it to her, and in the nick of time too, as she let out a loud screech a burning light emanated from her body and she was immediately free.

Jack blew the matress of her bed onto her to the wall, then the ceiling, then running to escape. Merida groaned in pain. Jack then made his way to the control room, with his staff he can now fly. He attempted to do so to he was in midflight when Merida jumped off and grabbed him. Jack couldn't control the extra weight as they bot dropped to the deck. they continued to blast each other with their seasonal powers.

That's when a flying figure came into view "What is that?"Merida said looking to the sky.

Jack looked to where she was looking and saw Phil, flying like his normal self again. "PHIL!" He screamed so happily but then stopped when Merida started attacking again.

He blocked most of them, but Merida was too quick. She rushed the attacks and knocked Jack's staff away, she then fired another shot which knocked Jack into the water.

"JACK! NOOOOO!" Hiccup screamed.

_JACK! JACK! _that was all he could hear. Unconsciousness was fighting to take over his body, his breath slowly escaping from his body as he sunk deeper into the water. Jack felt something when he heard Hiccup's voice, it was something strange but at the same time so strong.

That was when he went into Guardian form. His eyes started glowing, as he kicked his legs and rocketed to the top. He was then at the top, flying. With a move of his hand he gathered all of the leaves and branches that were on the islands beside the boat. Descending onto the deck he controlled them into a vortex and knocked Merida along with her guards into the water.

"AGGH!" she screamed

"DID- Did you just see what he did?" Hiccup said

"Now that was some 'Autumn Casting'" Snotlout replied. Jack stopped his glowing an fainted

Hiccup steered Phil in to the boat then ran to Jack. "Are you okay?" He asked. "Heeey! Hiccup! Snotlout! you guys came to save me!" he said to them.

"Least we could do buddy" Snotlout said.

"My staff, I need my staff" He said

"There it is! I'll get it" Snotlout said walking to get the staff as he picked it up though he was stopped when another hand grabbed it.

"AHHHH"he screamed seeing it was Merida. "Let go" he said kicking her face. she et the staff go and almost fel into the water again, if she hadn't grabbed hold of the railing in time.

Meanwhile Hiccup was helping an exhausted Jack onto Phil, as he did this, he saw that the guards got back on board again. Luckily there were still some leaves and branches that Jack casted onto the boat, he used his powers and tried to attack them but he accidentally fired at his brother.

"Gaaaahhh!, Hiccup!" Snotlout screamed

"Sorry!" he said. He figured turning his back will firing might be more effective to get the guys he actually wants to get. He did this and it did work knocking the guards away with branches pinning them to the wall.

"Yeah! come on Snotlout!" he called to his brother, hurrying to get on Phil.

"I was just a guy before this, now with all this flying and 'magic' Yip Yip!, Yip Yip!" he screamed while getting on. Phil was just starting to take off when Elinor walked out and saw all of the commotion.

"What's going on?" She asked bewieldred of what she saw. she then ran to her niece who was holding onto the ledge. "Merida, are you alright?" She asked her.

"I'M fine Auntie help me shoot them down"She told her.

Phil was already a fair distance from the boat, the three saw what was about to happen. Two women spread and circled their arms and fired a sun beam at them. It grew closer, Luckily Jack got to it in time, knocking it with his 'Winter Casting' skills the beam's crossfired and some of them dispersed hitting the cliffside blocking the path of their ships.

"WAHOOOOO" the trio screamed flying away merrily at their victory.

* * *

Merida and Elinor were conversing on the ship, on what to do next. "Well this is good news, the Summer Nation'd greatest enemy is just a goofy kid" Elinor said trying to cheer up her niece.

"Auntie that 'goofy kid' did all of this" she said gesturing to the wreckage to their ship. "Follow them" she ordered her crew who were busy. Trying to get some off the guards who were pinned to the wall by Hiccup. "As soon as you're done with that of course" she said.

* * *

"How did you do that, you said you didn't know any 'Autumn Casting' techniques" Hiccup asked Jack.

"I didn't but somehow, I did" Jack replied

"Alright, everything else aside for a minute, why didn't you tell us you were the 'Guardian'" Snotlout said

"Because, I didn't wan to be" he replied

"Jack, everyone hoped, prayed and begged that the 'Guardian' come to put an end to the war" Hiccup told him

"I know, but how?" he asked

"Well, it says that you haft to master all four season's if you join me when we get to 'North Berk' and start with autumd be on, you'll be on your way" he said "And Snotlout, maybe you could get to exsercise your strength by knocking a few Summer Nation heads in?" he added.

"I would like that, that sound nice" his brother said

"Then it's settled we go to 'North Berk' " Hiccup said

"Yeah! but first there's something's we need to take care of..." Jack said pulling out a map "...Here ...here...and...here" he said pointing to various places on the map.

"What's the bussiness about?" Hiccup questioned

"Ohh , you'll see, trust me, you'll enjoy it" Jack said while grinning at him.

* * *

_**Alright chapter 2 is done! I'm sorry im gonna be delayed for a couple of day's Midterm's are coming up and project's are due so see you when I see you. Oh! if you can please review my work and point out some constructive critiscism it'd be greatly appreciated.**_


	4. The Southern Winter Temple part 3

**DISCLAIME : JUST A QUICK REMINDER I do not own anything, all character's and plot lines belong to their respective studios and groups**

* * *

"Wait til'ya see it Hiccup, the winter temples are one of the most beautiful places in the world!"

Jack said. They were currently packing up camp to go to the southern winter of the 'Important business' Jack said he was taking care of was going home see how much it has changed. Hiccup was reluctant of course wanting to spare Jack of the knowledge to what happened to his people.

"Jack, I know you're excited but you've been away for a hundred years" Hiccup said

"That's why its so exciting, who knows how much it's changed" Jack said

"Yeah but, Jack change's swing both ways, bad and good you know?" he said

"Don't be such a stick in the mud" He said then flying over to wake up Snotlout.

"Wake up Snotlout! Winter temple time" he said while budging his friend, but Snotlout only opened his eye's for a second then mouthing a sleepy "I'm sleepy Jack we can go to your little temple later"

Jack pouted his lips at his friend's unwillingness, but then was replaced by a smile when an idea came to him, grabbing a twig he glided across the sleeping bag. " Snotlout wake up! there's a snake in your bag!" He said.

Snotlout bolted awake and started hopping across the camp, because he couldn't get out of the sleeping bag in his state of panic. But then he tripped on a small stone and landed face first in the mud.

"Hahahahaha!" Jack and Hiccup busted their guts at the display. "Great you're awake now let's get going" jack said. After Snolout realized what happened he groaned then hid his face in the mud again.

* * *

Merida and Elinor were at the dock's of a local Summer Nation island repairing their ship. "Auntie, make sure the repairs are made quick, I don't want to loose 'his' trail" She said to Elinor. "You mean the Guardian sweet-?"

"Be quiet, once word get's out he's alive, every Summer Caster will be going after him!" she told her aunt.

"Going after who? Princess Merida" they turned her heads to see where that came from to see, Alvin an elite Summer Casting general. He was wearing his yellow army uniform topped with silver lining around the edges.

"Captain Alvin" Merida said

"It's Commander now" Alvin corrected. "General Elinor so nice to see you again" he said bowing to her.

"Retired, Alvin" she replied.

"So to what do I owe the pleasure, of having the Summer lord's esteemed daughter and sister to my harbor?" he asked

"Our ship is undergoing some repairs" Elinor told him, pointing to the broken down ship that looked like it had comeback from a war zone.

"How did it get so wrecked?" He asked

Merida panicked at this "ah? ah? Auntie! tell commander Alvin what happened" she quickly told her

"Oh! ah? well? what happened was ... there ...was a huge... crash!" she explained

"That's right! we crashed right into a ...Spring kingdom ship" Merida said

"Really? you must tell me everything, join me for a drink" He said leaning closer to Merida's face

"Sorry but we're in a hurry" She said then walking away, but was stopped by her aunt

"Merida, you will show a man of this stature some respect. Do you have any cammomile? I would love a cup"

* * *

Soaring through the sky Jack noticed a few mountains that triggered his memory he then realized they were growing near to their destination.

"Hiccup! I know those mountains, we are almost there" Jack said excitedly

"Jack, before we go any further, let's talk about the 'Winter Casters'" Hiccup said

"What about them?" Jack happily questioned

" Jack, the time you were frozen, the Summer Nation hurt a lot of people, they killed my mother, they probably did the same to your people" Hiccup told him in the most sincere tone he can manage

"Nah, that wouldn't have happened, the Winter Casters probably just escaped, just because no one's ever seen one, doesn't mean they are all dead" Jack said stoickly. He continued to fly higher and higher, the wind's were now blowing more fiercely to them. Jack continued to fly until finally he reached the top and marveled at the sight he saw when they reached their destination. It was a triangular castle, completely covered in snow and ice with the pathway's of the hillside's Zigzaging from left to right.

"Their it is the Southern Winter temple" He said

"Jack, Its amazing!" Hiccup exclaimed

"We're home Phil, we're home" Jack said stroking the side of the yeti bison

* * *

Merida and her aunt were currently conversing with Alvin, he says that by the end of the year the Summer lord would've claimed victory. "It may not be so easy, the Summer lord is foolish to think he can be rid of the threat so quickly" Merida replied

"Two years of banishment have tainted your way of thinking princess" he said to her. Merida just grumpily looked away "So have you found the Guardian?" he said

"We have not found anything"

"did you really think you would? the Guardian died 100 years ago"

"If that's true, why wasn't he reborn into the Autumn Tribes?"

"Maybe killing them while their only at one season ia their weakness, why are you insisting on the Guardian's survival so much"

"My redemption depends on it"

"Ah! of course, but the way you're so eager to get back out there, it's almost as if you know the Guardian is alive"

"I told you! My redemption depends on it! come on Auntie we are leaving" Merida grabbed her hand and headed for the door but was stopped by the guard's who cris-crossed their swords to block their paths

An officer then came in to tell Alvin something "Commander Alvin we have talked to the princesses crew, they confirm princess Merida had the Guardian but let him escape" he said.

Merida looked horrfied when se heard that, then looked down and released a defeated sigh, the one thing she worked for years was now gonna be more difficult than ever. A sadistic grin came across Alvin's face

"Now tell me, how exactly did you get your ship so wrecked" Alvin said going closer to Merida

Merida bowed her head lower in defeat

* * *

"Does this magic Ice Kingdom come with a mess hall?" Snotlout groaned wrapping his arms around his waist. They were currently jogging at a moderate pace trying to keep up with Jack.

"We are one of the first outsider's who has been able to visit a Winter temple for almost a century, and all you think about is your eating"

"Some people actually put what they need before what they want Hiccup"

They continued walking until Jack stopped at the clearing. He then smiled at what he saw, his old playpen. "So that's where my friends and I used to play ice tag and over there was where the bison yeti's sleep..." He then looked down his radiant smile turned into a disappointed frown.

"What's wrong Jack?" Hiccup asked

"This place used to be filled with my people, now its all just a pile of ice and snow"

The brother's looked at each other with worry for their friend. Snotlout stepped forward to change the subject "So Ice tag how do you play that game?"

"OH!all players slide around the ice and the one who's it fires snowball's at them" he said with the smile coming back to his face

"Oh! really!? that is so cool" Snotlout said coming closer to Jack, but he slipped and then fell on the icy ledge it was 10 feet high but luckily it was steep like a clumsily to the bottom of the slope he was cursing colorfully at his unfortunate accident, when he hit the bottom he felt his body ache so much that he just buried his face in the snow.

"Snotlout! hahaha are you okay? hahaha" Jack and Hiccup were saying.

Snotlout wanted to glare at them but when e felt something strange he stopped to see what it was. He dusted of the snow that was covering when he stopped. He saw it, a reminder of the culprits who caused the suffering of so many innocent people a Summer Nation Helmet "Hiccup come over here you need to see something!"

Jack and Hiccup stopped laughing when they heard Snotlout "Oh Jack wait here, I better go see this" he said Jack only nodded in response. When Hiccup was done sliding to the bottom of the icy slope, he walked further to his brother, a stupid grin still on his face, but when he saw the face Snotlout was making it went away

"What's the matter?"he asked

"Look at this" he said revealing the helmet

"Summer Nation" he whispered to himself

"We need to tell Jack"

"No, Snotlout I've seen him if we do tell him it'll destroy him"

"Hey! what did'ya guys find?!" Jack screamed from the top

"Uhm? ah? nothing interesting!"Hiccup yelled

"Well then comeback up here, there's more of the temple to see!" Jack said before leaving

Snotlout approached Hiccup who was busy looking down at the snow. "Hiccup, you can't hide the truth forever" he said before climbing back up the slope. Hiccup knew he was right but he cared for Jack too much to let him know this horrible fate that his people met.

* * *

"Hey guy's look! This is Mani, he was the greatest Winter Casting Master in the world, he also taught me everything I know" Jack said pointing to a statue of a man, standing with the staff that had the same design's a s Jack's he was. He bowed at the statue and then stepped back to smile at it. Looking back to one of the last moment's he spent with his former mentor.

_"Jack? why are you so down?" he asked the boy "Mani what if the elder's made a mistake? what if I'm not the guardian?"  
_

_"Jack, the only Mistake they made was telling you before you were eighteen, other than that everything else was right"_

_"I just don't think I'm ready, I have so many question's"_

_"Those question's will be acknowledged one day, when you're ready to enter the sacred sanctuary, there you shall meet someone who will answer them"_

_"When will that be?"_

_"Not in a very long while my boy, but how about some cake to cheer you up" he said handing Jack a 'very' big piece of the dessert. Jack grinned and then walked to the elder to recieve it_

Jack replayed that thought inhis head, because he realized he was now ready to enter the sanctuary

"Come on guy's, we need to go, there's something I need to do" he said

"Where?" Hiccup said

"To the sacred sanctuary" he said then walking away to the entrance of the temple

* * *

Jack told his friend's the story as they walked across the grand hall and stopped at a big door with the Winter Nomads insignia on it. Snotlout went to the door and started pushing on it but with no budge, with he started to pull but it wouldn't do anything.

"That's not right, you open the door by casting the ice open" Jack said

"Wait, so the door is made of ice how did it mange to frozen after all this time?" Hiccup questioned

"It's enchanted Ice Hiccup" Hiccup just rolled his eyes at this but there was no point in arguing a Winter Caster knew more about their culture than he did.

"Stand back" Jack said he took a deep breath, then raised his hand's then lowered them the ice followed this motion and the door was opened.

"Come on" he said leading his two friends

* * *

"So a kid brought you down along with your Summer Casters, pathetic" Alvin said to Merida

"He got lucky once"

"Once was all it took, by now he probably has successfully found a teacher and is learning the seasons as we speak. You will leave him to me, you had your chance"

"But Commander Alvin-"

"But nothing the Guardian is too big a threat to leave in the hands of someone like you-" he then turned to the guards around the room "- Keep them here". The guards did so restraining Merida and Elinor. Merida glared at the man, she was feeling so enraged. But she remembered what happened when she fought someone with that kind of authority. Biting her tongue, clenching her fists she decided to let it go.

* * *

The trio walked though the dark room when the light came in and illuminated the place. Revealed was a assortment of statues arranged in a spiral formation ranging from the middle of the floor to the top of the ceiling.

"Whoa, who are these guys?" Snotlout asked

"I don't know, but at the same time I feel like, I do ...Wait! this guy's a Winter Caster" Jack said standing before a statue.

"Hey you're right! and this one's an Autumn, their all arranged in pattern: Autumn, Summer, Spring and Winter"

"Reverse the flow of the season's... Huh! The Guardian Cycle!" Jack said excitedly

"Of course , they're all Guardian's"

"The Guardian Cycle? What is that?" Snotlout said

"Snotlout, don't you know, every time the Guardian dies he's reincarnated into the next nation in the cycle" Hiccup was telling his brother unbeknownst to them Jack forgot about them, and looked around the room more. He stopped when he reached the center, he saw a statue of a young hunter, he was armed with boomerang's around his waist, was wearing no shirt, his muscles were not huge but big enough not to miss and his hair was hidden under the hat that a common woodsman would wear. Jack looked at the statue's eyes for a minute, before a glow emanated from both.

"Jack?-" Hiccup asked out of his connection with statue "-who is that?"

"Oh that's Guardian Aster, My Spring born Guardian predecessor" Jack answered

"But there's no writing how did you know his name?"

"I don't know, but I did"

"You just had get more strange didn't you?" Snotlout said

* * *

"My scout's are ready, don't worry you'll be out of here as soon as possible" Alvin said to his two guests who were sitting opposite side's of the table, facing each other.

"Why are you in such a hurry get rid of us? afraid we'll stop you?" Merida said

"Not in the least princess" Alvin replied smugly

"Don't underestimate him or me Alvin, I will be the one to capture him"

"Merida! calm down" Elinor said

"You think, you can do it better than me? I am a master Summer Casting commander, and you're just a disgraced princess. You're own father didn't want you"

"When, I bring back the Guardian, I shall be welcomed by my father with honor and restore my place on the throne"

"If he did care about you in the least he would've done that already, without the Guardian, you are a disgrace and an embaressment, and you have the proof right on your face" pointing to the scar on the Princesses left eye

"Maybe, I'll give you one!"

"Challenging me?!"

"Yes, 'Sunfire showdown' at sunset"

"Alright, I'll do it" he said and then turned to walk out from the tent then turned to face her " I wanted your father to see me destroy you, but your Aunt shall do nicely"

Elinor couldn't believe what happened "Merida, you want to go up against a master after what happened last time" she said so worriedly

"Never"

* * *

"So how does seeing statue's of your past selves help you?" Hiccup asked. Jack was about to reply when he all of them heard a strange noise. They all tensed up and hid behind the statues.

"Nobody say anything" Snotlout whispered. The two nodded in agreement and watched as Snotlout pulled out his small dagger from his belt, he took a few deep breath's then lunged at the creature screaming but he stopped when he saw what it was. A winged lemur like with long bunny like ears and monkeyish figure.

"A lemur!" jack exclaimed

"Food!" Snotlout said

"No it isn't!"

"Yes it is!" the two teen's then went for the creature, for their respective reasons. It ran and both were so desperate to catch it, they followed. unfortunately the creature was fast beyond belief, and Snotlout was beginning to grow weary, but Jack however was quite the opposite with his powers he was able to keep up with the creature but not completely enough to catch it.

It leaped to the outside of the temple with Jack following. It went in to the tower that was covered in wreckage, Jack followed, opening the door then letting himself in as quietly as possible. " Little Buddy? don't worry nobodies gonna eat you" he whispered. But stopped when he saw something so shockingly awful . 'Corpse' of his people and remnant's of the Summer Nation' armor were scattered in the snow covered ground

"Summer Casters? they were here?" Jack said with a broken voice, looking around to prove to himself it wasn't true, not all of his people are dead but when he saw something in the corner he stopped. There it was the reamins of his beloved mentor and closest possible thing to a father 'Mani' He dropped to his knees and began to sob so furiously.

"Jack you found it yet?" Snotlout asked coming inside of the tower, he saw Jack on the floor sobbing. He approached his friend in confusion, but when he saw what was the Summer Nation armor's and corpse of the winter Caster's, he understood

"Jack, come on let's leave=" when he grabbed the boy's shoulder, Jack's eyes started to glow. Snotlout backed away wisely remembering the last time what happened when Jack was like this.

In the sanctuary Hiccup was taking a closer look at the statues, but then one of their eyes started glowing he grew frightened and confused the other's lit up eye's as well he was backing away from them unsure of what to do , but then realized what could possible be the cause "Jack" he said while running out of the room to try and find his friend's

In the Spring Kingdom the sacred spring blossom that symbolized the coming of their season with a floral bloom was glew, surprising a meditating Spring Caster

In the Northern Autumn Tribe two hunter's watch as the eternal autumn tree that gave power to all Autumn Caster's alike glow brightly

In the Summer Nation the patch of sunlight that was placed on a pedestal topped with an unbreakable gas lid, and was considered to be the most sacred place to all Summer Caster's alike was glowing more brightly. Each Nation knew what this meant "The Guardian has returned, notify the Summer Lord at once!" one Summer Caster ordered

The glow coming from the Guardian did not cease, a vortex of icy winds started to form around him, growing larger, becoming colder and spinning faster

"JACK! SNAP OUT OF IT!" Snotlout said, before he was completely blown away by the power of the Guardian, and was thrown to the outside, Jack's immense destroyed the tower, leaving the inside completely exposed.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Hiccup asked helping his brother up

"HE SAW WHAT THE SUMMER NATION DID!"

"OH NO IT"S HIS GUARDIAN SPIRIT! HE MUST HAVE TRIGGERED IT, I'LL TRY TO CALM HIM DOWN!"

"DO IT OR HE'S GONNA BLOW US OFF THE MOUNTAIN!"

Hiccup slowly walked to the powerful being, he watched as slowly he levitated off the ground still his ice power's going crazy.

* * *

They were currently in the sparing courtyard that all of the men used, preparing for their battle, with the sun about to set both realized they're power will be weaker, so they had to make due with what little time they had

"Remember Merida, the harshness of your breath this will lead you to victory" Elinor said helping her niece put on her battle gear. It was a metallic green mini skirt and a green tunic with titanium breast plate's and hunting boots

Alvin, completely confident decided to fight shirtless with just his pant's he then said "This will be over quickly" he said assuming a fighting stance

"Indeed it will" Merida said getting to her own fighting stance

They stood there glaring at each other, until finally Merida attacked, she fired some sun arrows at her opponent which he slowly dodged, seeing her attack's had no effect. She took a deep breath and fired a sunbeam that Alvin completely disabled by shooting his own. Merida was enraged by this then spun her legs that released a sunlight whip, Alvin dodged then made several punching motions that fired some Sun ball's at her.

"Basic's Merida! throw him off!" her aunt screamed from the side lines

Alvin stomped then fired again, again, again, and again each shot hit and shook Merida but the last one brought her down "Uggghhh!" she screamed in pain. She was getting up when Alvin Jumped and landed infront of her, with his glowing hands radiating of sunlight, he pointed his hands to her to give the finishing blow and then fired. The blast grew closer to her before she spun her body and windmilled, she leg sweeped Alvin's feet then back-hand-springed away from him. She then stood with an archer position, Sunlight manifesting itself to a bow and arrow from her hands. She fired a shot that knocked him, then another then another before firing an array of seven arrows which knocked him down completely. He lied down on the ground in agony.

Merida stepped closer to him with her sun weapons still at hand, she pointed the arrow at him contemplating whether or not to finish him off. "Do it" he said to her. Merida wanted to, but something at the back of her head kept telling her 'No' so she let her weapon's fade, and brought her hand's to the side

"If you get in my way one more time, I will not be so nice" She said to him then walked away

Alvin was angry he was defeated by a child, a woman of all things he got up glared at the princess then fired an attack. The blast grew closer to Merida she didn't have time to deflect it when it came toward's her luckily her aunt did. She ran in front of the blast and dispersed before firing one of her own to the attacker, knocking him down.

Merida lunged after him but she was stopped by her aunt

"No Merida don't taint your victory" she said then looked towards Alvin "So this is how you act in the face of defeat, Pathetic simply pathetic, exiled she maybe but my niece is more honorable than you could ever hope to be" She said before leading her niece away from the field.

"Did you really mean that Auntie?"

"Of course I did sweetheart, Of course I did"

* * *

Jack was still currently letting his power's go crazy, floating above ground, still with Icy winds circling him. Hiccup knew he had to do something.

"JACK, I KNOW YOU'RE UPSET, BUT YOU HAVE TO CALM DOWN, I KNOW FIRST HAND WHAT IT'S LIKE TO LOOSE FAMILY AND THE PEOPLE YOU CARE ABOUT, YOUR FAMILIES AND LOVED ONES MAYBE GONE BUT WE ARE STILL HERE! WE'LL YOUR BE YOUR FAMILY, WE'LL CARE FOR YOU!" Hiccup was screaming at the top of his lungs trying to reach his friend.

It must have worked because now Jack was descending to the ground, before he was completely on the ground his eyes still glowing. Both Snotlout and Hiccup approached him.

"Don't worry Jack-" Hiccup said grabbing the Guardian's hand

"-we are not gonna let anything happen to you" Snotlout finished putting a hand on his friend's shoulder.

The glowing ceased and Jack was back to his normal self. He collapsed onto Hiccup.

"I'm so sorry" he mumbled

"It's okay, It's no one's fault but the Summer Nation's"

"But you were right, If they got to them here, they must have gotten every one else too...I really am the last Winter Caster" Jack said with brokenhearted tone that sounded like he was about to cry. Hiccup and Snotlout stood there comforting their friend.

.

.

.

.

"We're all packed up" Hiccup said to Jack who was staring at the statue of Guardian were back at th sanctuary in the hopes of understanding what Mani had said to Jack all those years ago

"Oh! Okay" he said then turned back at the statue

"So how is Guardian Aster suppose to help you, if you cant even talk to him"

"I don't know, but Hopefully I'll figure it out" they heard a strange noise then turned to see what it was. It was the flying lemur he chased down earlier.

It scurried over to Snotlout laying down some fruit's before him. Snotlout gladly accepted the lemur's present's and started eating "Look's like some one made a new fried" His brother told him "Yeah" Snotlout said quickly before going back to his food. The lemur then went to Jack and hugged the back of his head, then wrapping his tail around his neck." Hey little buddy" Jack said to him

.

.

.

He was looking back at his home then turned to Phil and his new bound friend "The three of us are all what's left of this place, we need to stick together and look out for each other , like family-" he then looked to Hiccup and Snotlout "-guy's meet the new member of our family"

"What are you gonna name him?"Hiccup asked

"Uhmmm? Teatea" Jack said

.

.

They were in the air flying off to the next step to stop the war, as they flew Jack looked back at the place he called home. How he was gonna miss it.

* * *

**Well it's done! you guy's I really need some review's so far I only have two, and that's not exactly flattering. Please reader's review my work.**


	5. The Tooth Fairies part 4

**Author's note - **hey guys really appreciate all the reviews i'm getting for this and my new story. But again don't stand on your toes waiting. It's gonna be awhile, what with updating this and my new story plus I'm currently working on another one. So don't rush and be nice please.

* * *

"You have no idea where we are don't you" Snotlout said.

They've been flying for hours in search of something Jack wanted to get to. But as they flew with Jack having no idea as to where there destination actually is, impatience took over the young viking

"Well, I know its near water" Jack said

"We must be _so close_ then" Snotlout said pointing out that they were in the middle of the ocean.

As they flew Hiccup was sewing the pair pants his cousin wore. Jack couldn't help but stare and smile , marveling of how beautiful Hiccup was. He decided to try to impress him.

"Hey Hiccup check this out" Jack said making several snowflakes dance on his open palm, but Hiccup didn't even look then replied

"That's ... great... Jack" he said rather disconnectedly

"You?...didn't even look" Jack said dropping his little trick

Hiccup turned to face him with a more beaming attention and said a cheery "That's great"

"But, I'm not doing it now"

"Stop bugging him frostbite, let the gay man to his sewing" Snotlout said. Hiccup irritated by this stop what he was doing to to 'talk' to his brother.

"What on earth does me being gay have to do with my sewing?" he asked with irritation from his voice

"Simple, the gays are more effective in housework like : cleaning,sewing,mending, and cooking while the straight's are better at hunting, fighting and stuff like that"

"All done with your pants! Look what a great job i did" Hiccup said throwing the pair of pants, that still had a huge hole in them

"Wait!, wait! I was just kidding, i can]t wear this, Hiccup please!" he begged

"There it is!" Jack exclaimed pointing to a couple of giant fish that where splashing around off the coast of the island. They were yellow with a fin of orange and white with long cat whiskers

"What are those thing's" Hiccup asked while Jack landed Phil on the beach

"Those are elephant coy's, their the reason we're here I_'_m gonna ride one, You gotta watch me" Jack said while peeling of his clothes.

With his clothes off he began to run into the water and swam to the fish. when he got close enough he used his powers to mount one, he held onto one as it swam in the water with great speed

"wahooooo" he screamed. Hiccup and Snotlout watched their friend "he looks great out there" Hiccup said

"Just because the fish are doing most of the work" Snotlout told

"No Phil get away from that" Hiccup said rushing over to Phil

"YEAH!" Jack said giving a thumbs and a grin but when he saw Hiccup running away it went down "damn it" he mumbled

The other fish started to scurry away for some reason but there was a reason and that was something down there that scared them

"THERE'S SOMETHING IN THE WATER!" Snotlout said

Jack didn't hear he was too frustrated with Hiccup leaving he he focused on what he was doing instead. But Hiccup returned and sensed the panic in his brother along with Teatea who was screaming and jumping.

"What's wrong?" He asked

"Jack's in trouble" "JACK!"

"JACK GET OUT OF THERE!"

Jack looked to his friend's confused at what they were doing but at that moment the coy stopped and sent him flying, he dove in to the water and resurfaced trying to catch his breath. A huge shark Fin hovered over him. He looked back in awe and didn't even have time to react when it came flying don on him. With that he yelped and started to flee. He used his ice power to freeze a path to safety, but with the monster following him he didn't know what was safe. Finally nearing the beach he couldn't slow down so he crashed onto Snotlout. Then the creature for some reason swam away.

"What was that?" Hiccup asked running to them

"I don't want to find out let's just leave" Snotlout said

"I'm with you" Jack said while putting on his clothes

They were suddenly ambushed, blindfolds were put over their eyes and restraints were put on them. the attackers then kicked them to the ground piling them onto each other.

* * *

"You three have some explaining to do" a voice said they were still blindfolded they couldn't see who it was but by the sound they could tell it was an elderly man

"And if you don't answer, you go back in the water with the yunagi" a female voice said

"Who are you!? show yourselves" Snotlout said, they removed their blindfold revealing a group of five female warriors in their teen's wearing a green feathery dresses, wearing make up and on their shoulders, an insignia they knew all too well

"SUMMER NATION! let us go, Where are the men who ambushed us?" He said

"There were no men we ambushed you, now tell us who are you and why are you here" the girl in the middle asked

"Wait a minute there is no way a bunch of girls took us down"

"A bunch of girls HUH? oh the yunagi's gonna feast tonight" she said while glaring at Snotlout

"Don't hurt him, he was just being an idiot" Hiccup pleaded

"It's my fault, I wanted to ride the elephant coy and-" Jack said before he was interrupted

"How do we know you're not Summer Nation war spies" The elder asked

"WAIT! aren't you guys Summer Nation" Jack asked

"We are but we did not have any involvement in the war and we don't plan on starting anytime soon, Toothiana would have wanted that" he said

"Wait, Guardian Toothiana? I know her" Jack said but the elder just scoffed

"How could you possibly know Guardian, Toothiana? she was born here almost 400 years ago, she's been dead for centuries" he said gesturing to the statue they have of her. A woman with a feathery outfit and colorful make up holding fans.

"I know her because I am the Guardian" Jack proclaimed

"That's impossible the Guardian was a Winter Caster who disappeared 100 years ago"

"THAT'S ME!" Jack said

"THROW THEM WITH THE YUNAGI" the elder commanded. The girls then reached for their weapons what seemed to be feathery blade like fans. Then slowly went for the gang

"Jack do some Winter Casting" Hiccup whispered

Jack heard this and used his powers to freeze the ropes and then break it while going up to he air and descend slowly. Everyone watched in awe before he reached the ground

"Its true, you are the Guardian" the elder said

"Now check this out" he said pulling off his dancing snowflake trick he tried to get Hiccup with earlier.

* * *

Word traveled fast a villager told a fisherman "did you hear the Guardian is on Tooth Fairy island" the fisherman then told his Vendor who told the chef of Princess Merida who then told her

"THE GUARDIAN IS ON TOOTH FAIRY ISLAND, auntie we need to get there" Merida said turning to leave

"After we have dinner sweetie" she insisted

"Right after we have dinner of course" Merida replied she was feeling hungry and was in no mood to argue with anyone

* * *

"Alright! this is my kind of breakfast, Hiccup try some of this" Jack said handing Hiccup one of the many small pastry the servant's brought in to show their honor in the Guardian

"Okay just a bite" Hiccup said biting on to the dessert before giggling like a schoolgirl on how tasty it was

"Snotlout hurry up and eat with us" Jack said

"I'm not hungry" Snotlout grumbled while he was in a corner

"What's your problem?"

"Oh he's just sour because a bunch of ladies in feathered dresses wiped the floor with him yesterday" Hiccup said

"Sneak attacks are the way of the cowards, I'm going over there to defend my honor" he said getting up to the door he then came back to grab some of the food on the table and mumbled 'this is tasty'

"What's is he so angry about it's great here their treating us like royalty" Jack said

"Hey don't get so use to it, it's risky for us to stay in one place for very long"

"We'll be fine, but do you see how happy I'm making this town? their even cleaning up that statue in my honor" he said pointing to the villagers who were doing this

"I'm glad your excited about being the Guardian, I just hope it doesn't all go to your head"

"Hiccup, you know as well as I do I'm just a simple guy" Jack said then looked out the window, he was surprised by a large screech by his many adoring fangirls

"Oh there he is AAAAAHHHHHH!" they all screamed

Jack blushed at the attention while Hiccup couldn't help but feel something inside of him, something uneasy and horrible, could he possibly be jealous at all the attention Jack was getting from these girls?

* * *

Jack spent a huge part of the day 'interacting' with his fans he first tried to run from them but they were determination to catch him was great as was there endurance.

Then he tried to actually spend time with them letting the village painter draw portrait of them

"okay stand over there and Jack you stand next to her" the painter said

The two then positioned themselves following his instructions. The girl held Jack unusually close to her. "Oh Jack you're so cool" she giggled. Jack just smiled and continued to pose for the portrait with her.

"This is gonna be great" he said

"I can't believe I am getting my picture taken with the Guardian" she said

"I am next" one girl said from the rest

"No! Me!"

"Hey I called dibs the first time"

All of them were arguing. Jack could just giggle at all of the attention he was getting. But he wondered, if all these girls threw themselves at him why wouldn't Hiccup. I mean the moment they saw each other, he know's they both shared a connection. But what was happening, why wouldn't Hiccup give him the attention he wanted.

* * *

Snotlout reached the training lodge of the tooth fairies, where they were currently practicing their fighting strikes. They were waving the fans as if they were swinging swords. He let himself in with a smug look on his face.

"Sorry to interrupt your dance lesson, I was just hoping to find someone who could spar with me" He said. The tooth fairies all stopped before their leader Astrid spoke up.

"Well you came to the right place,... we want to apologize for ambushing you, we didn't know you were accompanying the Guardian." Astrid said.

"It's alright normally I keep on being mad at someone but seeing you're all ladies, Ill let it slide" he said while stretching his arms.

"Oh thank you! a ... big ...strong...man like yourself, my girls would be beaten instantly" she said sarcastically.

"Don't feel bad I mean I am the greatest fighter in my tribe" he said proudly

"Really? in your whole tribe? that's great, so you said you were looking for someone to spar with? I would be happy to oblige" she said

"Well then oookay, asume a fighting stance " he said. Astrid did so setting herself up in a fisticuffs position with her fan in hand

"This may be tough, but try to subdue me" he said then lunged at her. She was quick grabbing his fist she twisted his arm and then spun around behind him. She struck his neck with her arm, spun him then leg sweeped his footing and left him flat on his butt.

"Any more lessons Mr Macho?" Astrid said, the other tooth fairies just laughed. Snotlout blushed the hung his head in shame.

* * *

"There it is everyone. Me in a past life" Jack said to the statue the village had of Toothiana. They all awed in amazement. Jack was grinning from ear to ear, but then he noticed the object of his infatuation buying somethings

"Excuse me for a second everyone" He said to them, walking over to Hiccup he tapped him on the shoulder

"Oh great Jack, can you help me carry these to the house?" he said

"I can't right now Hic" he said

"Wha?...Why not?" Hiccup stuttered

" I promised the girls I'd let them ride Phil, It's gonna be fun, you should come with" Jack said

"Watching you show off doesn't sound like fun, why can't you see that we need to get ready to leave" he said

"But I like it here, why would i want to leave"

"Ugh? Because of your duty?"

"why are you pushing us leaving this much, are you just jealous" he said raising an eyebrow

"Why would I be jealous?"

"Because you're mad that girls are throwing themselves at me and you just want me all to yourself!"

"You're crazy!" he said then turned away carrying all of the supplies he bought. Jack just stood there did he just actually fight with Hiccup? the one guy he cared for so much? he then turned for all of his fans.

* * *

"Uhm? Astrid" Snotlout said walking to the tooth fairies.

"Ready for another dance lesson?" She replied

"Well no ... I mean ... yes ugh?... kind of"

"spit it out! what do you want" She demanded. Snotlout then looked wide eyed but calmed and then got onto his knees.

"I would be honored to learn from you-" he said, Astrid was shocked "- you are all honorable warriors who would gladly give up their lives to protect your village, I owed you respect and yet I didn't give it to you for that I apologize and ask you to teach me"

"Well you realized you're gonna haft to follow _**all**_ of our traditions" she said. Snotlout beamed brightly and got up

"Gladly!" he said

**Time skip **

"Do I really haft to?" he said gesturing to the dress he was wearing

"It's a warriors uniform, you should be proud. The colored feather's represent unity among the different types of fighters that become tooth fairies, the make up is for intimidation, since women wear wake up to celebrate an occasion, it makes the opponents think that fighting threats to our village is something we celebrate"

"That's... amazing, I feel so... powerful" Snotlout puffed out his chest

"Nice dress Buddy!" Jack said as he passed by. Snotlout immediately forgot all the pride he was feeling.

* * *

Hiccup was currently casting the dried tea leaves that were in a bowl, he figured since he was gonna be here for a while might as well practice the thing he loved to do, but he was interrupted when Jack came into the room.

"Hey Hiccup"

"Hey"

"So remember when that giant shark thing they call the yunagi? and how it almost got me yesterday?"

"Yeah"

"I'm gonna ride it, its gonna be real dangerous"

"Good for you"

"You're not gonna stop me?"

"Why should I? Its selfish of me to want you all to myself" he placed a hand to his chest dramatically referring to their earlier conversation, then went back to what he was doing

"Yeah... right"

"Enjoy dying"

"Maybe I will"

"That's really great"

"I know it's gonna be great"

"I'm glad you know"

"Good"

"Fine"

"OKAY!" Jack exclaimed then walking out. Hiccup just let the leaves drop back into the bowl then sighed deeply

* * *

"You look like a brain dead horse running a mile" Astrid said to Snotlout who was fumbling with the fans.

"I'm getting it" he said

"Stop, let me show you - " she said going to him "- Toothiana always made great use of her fluid movements, think of the fan not as a weapon but as a second part of your arm-" she said while both of them got into their fighting stances " - watch your opponent and- ahhh!" she screamed when he grabbed her and knocked her down.

Snotlout smirked at her " I?...I? ... That was on purpose! ...to ...ugh? ... make you feel better about yourself!" she defended. "No way, I got you, admit it!" he pointed a finger at her, she grabbed and twisted it making him kneel

"Okay that was good, now let's see of you can do it again" she said while they both prepared to spar

* * *

"What's taking so long Jack?" one of the girls said. They've been waiting for two hours now and still nothing happened. Jack was currently in the water looking nervous at their disappointment.

"I'm sure its gonna be here soon! how about this" He said pulling off the snowflake trick again

"Not that again"

"Boooring!"

"We're going home Jack its getting late"

Jack sighed deeply, going deeper into the water. But then he saw Hiccup walking towards him

"Hiccup! you came!"

"I wanted to make sure you were alright" He said

" Why? you acted like you didn't care back there"

"I was just a little angry, because ... a part of me was saying ... you were right...I was jealous"

"You? You were?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry"

"I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have treated you the way I did, I was being a jerk"

"Well then get out of there! Jerk!"

Jack laughed and swam to the shore, as he was however a familiar looking shark fin was following him. Hiccup noticed it right away but didn't have time to warn Jack as it started to chase after him.

"What the heck!?" Jack screamed when the yunagi lifted him into the air with its nose. Flailing his arms and legs back and forth forgetting that he can fly because of the danger, he fell helplessly, just as he was about to fall into the mouth of the shark. He was blown away thanks to the wind's Hiccup blew with his Autumn Casting. But the yunagi was quick he found Jack who was a few yards away from him and darted toward's him.

Jack was panicking, he couldn't think of anything he could do the Shark came close and tried to eat him but Jack with his Casting rode the winds to get away only to be knocked further to the shore by the raging shark's tale.

"JACK!" Hiccup screamed running towards the unconscious body of his friend, unfortunately so was the yunagi. Hiccup grew closer as did the shark, when he finally got to Jack however the Yunagi was waiting for them. Growing closer opening his mouth to receive his victims. Hiccup thought of something quick he blew, he hit the air with his palm blowing some powerful winds that propelled both him and Jack to the shore.

The Yunagi was frustrated but seeing as how he could not do anything he swam away. Hiccup looked to see if it was gone. Fortunately it was, unfortunately however he saw something else that was just as dangerous and probably even more, "Summer Nation" he panicked and rushed to Jack's side.

"Jack!, Jack! wake up!" Pressing his head to Jack's chest he could feel he wasn't breathing. Laying him down, he lifted Jack's head opened his mouth and started resuscitating him. He did this for a good few moments before Jack opened his eyes, but Hiccup didn't notice this so he continued.

Jack woke up to see Hiccup kissing him, all he could do was nothing, I mean why would he?, the sensation of the other boys mouth felt so good. He wanted more so much more, when Hiccup blew into his mouth again he slowly grabbed the boys head lowering it onto his own.

Hiccup was shocked by what was happening, Jack was awake and kissing him. But he let all of his doubt wash away as their kiss deepened passionately. Their mouths taking in the wonderful feeling of one another, Jack's tongue exploring the regions of Hiccups mouth which Hiccup happily let him. But then he remembered something important and immediately pushed Jack away.

"Jack stop we can't-"

"What?! why not?! i thought you liked it" he panicked

"No Jack, I mean we can't because Summer Casters are headed for the island"

* * *

"Good, you're getting better" Astrid said as Snotlout successfully blocked her attack. Snotlout smirked at her but they were interrupted when the elder came in practically screaming.

"Astrid! get the girls a war ship landed on the shore" he said out of breath, then laving.

Astrid quickly got out of the room to follow Snotlout close behind.

* * *

"Come on out Guardian! you can't hide forever" Merida screamed in the middle of the village, but everyone was hiding in their homes hoping this nightmare would stop.

With no answer Merida gave a command to her troops "Find him" she said and the soldiers dispersed to the village.

While they were walking around the almost ghost town of the village, the tooth fairies began unfolding their fans, jumping from roof to roof getting ready to take down the invaders. As they waited for them to get closer and closer and closer and finally they did it.

They jumped the soldiers and engaged them in battle. The soldier's began casting some sunbeams and sun balls, while striking their spears at them, but the tooth fairies proved they didn't need casting abilities to fight as they dodged every attack and utilized their fans to deflect their weapons. But that didn't stop the hut's from catching fire when their blasts hit.

Astrid was running for Merida who was shooting her trademark sun arrows at her, Astrid was agile enough to get close without getting hit. She jumped for the princess getting ready to strike her, but Merida caught her by surprise by twisting and roundhouse kicking her then kicking her again to the side. Astrid was down and Merida took full advantage of that as she fired an arrow at her. Fortunately Snotlout came to the rescue, using the fan to deflect Merida's arrow.

Merida got ready to face him, but was taken down when a tooth fairy tackled her, "Come on let's take her down!" Snotlout said while he, Astrid and a tooth fairy surrounded Merida. The princess knocked them all down by spinning creating a whip of sunlight. The three were down and Merida walked towards the clear pathway of the village.

"Are you seriously going to let some girls in dresses fight your battles for you Guardian?!" She screamed

"Over here!" Jack said to her, Merida turned to see him in full glory. Holding his staff, standing proudly to fight her.

"Finally" she said then shooting him with her arrows. Jack spun his staff dispersing every shot, then flew towards her. He tried to smack her, but she kicked the staff away forcing him to retaliate. Jack went to the set of tooth fairy fans that were in the middle of the battlefield. As Merida lunged after him she was met with a very strong icy wind that Jack blew with the fans.

"Ohhhh" she screamed in pain of being blown away. Jack sighed as he headed for his staff. Grabbing it he flew away, then he saw what had happened, the huts were burned due to the rogue sun blasts and to top it all of the statue commemorating a heroic woman was destroyed as was her village, Jack felt shame overwhelm him.

Flying to Hiccup's side who was currently helping the children hide. Jack struggled to hold back his guilt "This is all my fault"

"No Jack, it isn't" Hiccup replied

"Yes it is, these people got their town destroyed all because of me"

"So let's leave, Merida will follow us if we do, she'll leave this place" Hiccup reassured him

"I'll get Phil" Jack said firmly

* * *

The tooth fairies dodged the sunbeams and threw their fans at the Summer Caster's knocking them off but not out, with their weaponry shortening they were being knocked back, in the midst of everything Astrid and Snotlout were currently conversing behind one of the houses.

"There's no time to lose Snotlout, get Jack and fly away out of here" Astrid said to him

"Okay... but let me apologize first"

"For what?"

"Treating you the way I did, I treated you like a girl, when I should have treated you like a warrior"

"I am a warrior-" she kissed him firmly on the cheek "- and a girl -" Snotlout blushed at what she did "- get out of here, we'll hold them off" she said to Snotlout. He ran to the bison yeti that held his brother and his friend. When he got on Jack made quick haste "Yip Yip!" they flew further away from all the commotion.

Merida was quick to notice and yelled "Back to the ship! don't lose him!" she commanded leading her crew to the vessel.

Jack took another look at the effect's of what he's done, he couldn't help what he was feeling, he wasn;t that kind of person to forget a wrong just like that, he cried burying his face in his palms. Hiccup comforted him "I know you feel guilty running away Jack but you did the right thing, Merida would've burned that place to a crisp if we stayed" Hiccup patted his shoulder.

But unexpectedly a strange light emitted from Jack's body "Oh no. not again" Hiccup said. But indeed it was Jack's eyes were glowing the same bright light that Hiccup and Snotlout saw whenever their friend was lost in emotion. Jack flew off Phil and headed to the burning village.

Coming near the village in the 'Guardian Phase' he levitated just at the center of it, he then circled his arms and then raising them, releasing a strong snow storm to put out the flames. It worked the fire was out and the houses was were covered and a fair amount of snow.

Jack then flew back to his friend's landing on the saddle of their flying creature. When he was back on Hiccup approached him before Jack collapsed completely, he opened his eyes slowly to meet Hiccup's who was currently smiling fondly at him.

"Hiccup" he said weakly

"It's okay Jack, Its okay" Hiccup said before he embraced Jack and let him drift off to sleep.

* * *

**All done! hooray for me! read and review please. **


	6. Detained part 5

**Hey guys, quick shout out to all those following "Get ready for the next battle" the next update would possibly be by the end of November or sooner, I'm sorry I just prioritize this story over that one a little more. So without any delay, here is your chapter.**

* * *

"Is this it?" Hiccup asked to his brother. They were currently sat in the woods trying to eat breakfast, but all they had were some few acorns. It wasn't enough to fill one of them let alone all three of them.

"That's all I can get Hiccup" Snotlout said

"Seriously Snotlout?, nothing else?" Jack asked

"No" He replied sadly

They all sighed deeply at their unfortunate little situation. When they heard a strong rustling sound from nowhere, it immediately snapped them out of their thought's. "What was that?" Hiccup said."I don't know but it came from over there" Jack said pointing to the direction. Both he and Hiccup ran towards the source of the noise, "Wait guys! shouldn't we run away from the strange noise?" Snotlout said, but his warning fell on deaf ears as the two continued their sprint. Sighing deeply Snotlout followed.

When the trio finally reached the source of the noise they were surprised to see what was there, a young plump man, roughly around the same age they were, wearing a brown robe like cloak,with blonde hair, but the reason they were hearing such things became obvious, the young man was 'Spring Casting' making bushes bloom, little saplings that grew to an old age after a few moments, a floral pattern coming from the ground he was gesturing to.

"A Spring Caster!" Hiccup silently exclaimed

"Let's go meet him!" Jack said

"Whoa! are you two forgetting what happened after our last run in with a Spring Caster?" Snotlout said.

"You're not still soar about that are you? Jamie apologized sincerely" Jack said

_2 days ago_

They were in the Spring Kingdom, City of 'Pinebaru'. After a little mishap involving the gang and the chute system of the city, they landed on trial, for riding a kart using the city's chute system which resulted in multiple property damge. To get out of trouble, the king told them that Jack needed to complete three tests, then the king made Snotlout and Hiccup wear a weird ring that grew leaves and stems covering their bodies in it, he told Jack that if he did not complete the tests in time the two would be enclosed with the leaves and die.

Two of the tests were challenging enough, but the final one was a fight with the king himself. Jack had his hands full the entire fight, with the king's mastery of the Spring Season and all the nature surrounding the arena they were fighting in, it was a miracle that Jack won.

Then Jack found out that the King was actually his 'old' friend Jamie, the tests were to just mess with him. After everything, Jamie then told Jack all of his responsibilities and challenges ahead of him being the Guardian, before they left the two of them enjoyed one more ride of the 'Pinebaru' chute system.

_Back to the present_

"He almost encased us in a leafy coating that almost could have been our coffins!" He screamed silently into Jack

"But, Snotlout not all Spring Casters are like that, maybe this guy would be different"

"Hello there! My name is Hiccup, what's yours!?" Hiccup screamed to the stranger. The second he heard it he immediately dropped what he was doing and stared wide eyed at Hiccup. Hiccup just made a look of confusion when the boy did this. But all of a sudden the boy dressed in brown darted the opposite direction away from them.

"Uhm? Okay! it was nice to meet you!" Jack screamed sarcastically

"Well that was weird" Hiccup said

"Hey! that guy must be going somewhere"

"Yeah! maybe we're near a town"

"And if there's a town, there's probably a market'

"And if there's a market that means"

"NO EATING SNOTLOUT'S NUTS!" they both cheered. Then ran to follow the boy, Snotlout was just offended "Fine! I didn't want you guys eating my nuts any way"

* * *

They followed the boy to nearby town, they were passing by buying the supplies they needed, walking along thev saw something familiar. It was the boy they saw earlier, he headed inside a small shop and Hiccup followed him.

"Where have you been Fishlegs?" His mom asked

" Sorry Mom, Just got side tracked" Fishlegs replied hoping his mother would believe it. That's when Hiccup came through the door "Hey, why did you run off earlier"He told him "I'm sorry sir, you must have me confused with someone else" Fishlegs nervously said.

"No he doesn't, we saw you 'Spring Casting" Jack said. The moment Fishlegs's mother heard that she gasped and immediately closed the door and lowered the blinds of their windows.

"You were doing what! Fishlegs, you know how dangerous that is" his mother said, she was about to say more when a knock came through the door. Snotlout opened the blinds to see what it was, he tensifide when he saw Summer Casters and told everyone to act natural. Fishlegs's Mother opened the door to let them in.

"What do you want?! I already paid this months rent"

"It's been doubled" he said smugly

Sighing deeply she took the money from the box and gave it to the collector's "This is it? pitiful" he said then turned his heel and turned out the door. "Nice guy, how long has the 'Summer Nation' been here?" Snotlout asked. "Five grueling years! our town is harassed every single day by those vicious leeches" the woman said

"There thugs and nobody has enough courage to stand up to them" Fishlegs said

"So why won't you? you're a Caster right?" Hiccup asked

"Spring Casting is forbidden, he must never use it" his mother said glaring at his son

"How can you say that? Casting is the most amazing thing I know, its a part of those who were born with it"

"You don't understand young man, we can't and won't fight back"

"What on earth did they do to you to make you fear them so much?"

"They took his father away from us" she said with tears building up from her eyes

* * *

"My mom says you can sleep here, until morning of course" Fishlegs said as he led the group to his families barn "It's perfect Fishelgs, thank you" Jack said

Walking through the woods Fishlegs and Hiccup were talking about what happened "I'm sorry for what I said, I didn't know about your father" Hiccup said

"That's okay"

"really?"

"My dad was a courageous man, when the Summer Nation invaded, him and his men were gradually outnumbered, yet they continued to fight with everything they had, after they fought the Summer Casters rounded up all of the Spring Caster's they found and took them away"

"That's why you're mom doesn't want you 'Spring Casting'"

"Yeah, but every time I don't, I feel as if I'm losing what's left of what I know of him"

"I know what you mean, see this pendant, my mother gave it to me. I lost her when the Summer Nation raided my village, it all I have left of her"

"But it's not enough is it?" Hiccup was about to answer when they heard a scream and forgot it. They turned to see what was the cause, it was a frail old man under a rubble of thorny weeds screaming in agony. They rushed to the elderly's side and tried to get him out but the thorns were to painful to touch, let alone lift.

"We can't pull him out of there, we haft to do something" Hiccup said

"What?!" Fishlegs panicked

"Fishlegs there is a way and you know it" Hiccup said narrowing his eyes at the boy

"I can't Hiccup"

"There's nobody here to see you, Fishlegs do it!"

He pondered for a moment then did. He stepped back a few good feet from the rubble and with his casting, he lifted the thorny vines crushing the elderly. With the little predicament they had behind them, they helped the old man stagger to his feet

"Nice going Fishlegs" Hiccup said with a smile

.

.

.

.

"You should have seen it guys, Fishlegs was so brave risking getting caught to save that poor man" Hiccup was telling his friends the story of that afternoon before they went to bed. "It's because of you Hiccup, you're always so, ...INSPIRING!" Jack said. Hiccup turned a bright red at what he said, feeling the heat flush from his face.

"Everybody go to sleep, we leave at daybreak"

"That early? can't we sleep in?"

"Hiccup, this place is filled with Summer Casters galore, if we stay any longer we risk them finding Jack and before you know it, we're eating sun balls" Snotlout said turning to sleep

"I'd rather eat sun balls than your nuts" Hiccup replied with a grin. He and Jack snickered at that little comment. Then with a sigh Hiccup blew out the candle and three went to sleep.

* * *

"They took Fishlegs!"Hiccup panicked as he walked back into the barn where his friends were packing up to leave.

"What, Hiccup what happened?" his brother asked

"Last night Summer Casters came to his house, they found out he was a Spring Caster because that man we helped out yesterday turned him in" He replied breathlessly

"Well there's not much we can do Hiccup, if they took him last night he could be miles away by now" Snotlout said

"No were gonna find and save him"

"How do you plan on doing that?" Jack asked

"I'm gonna get arrested for Spring Casting" He said narrowing his eyes

* * *

"I hope this trick will work" Jack said throwing the flowers and weed thorns into a pile. Snotlout threw some more in and then turned to his brother "Are you sure about this?"

"Positive, all I haft to do is cast some Autumn winds that would blow these things way up and viola,fake Spring Csting" he confidently.

"Alright I guess...whoa! here they come, get ready" Jack said. He took off and hid behind one of the bushes, carefully positioning himself to be quiet.

The scouts grew closer to the group as they did Hiccup and Snolout put on the show they rehearsed for. 'Accidentally' bumping into each other they began to fake an argument that got heated enough to get the attention of the scouts.

"You! Should watch where you're going!"

"You! shouldn't be so rude when it was entirely your fault"

"What!? You little brat, I should strike you where you stand"

"I'll show you who's a brat: Spring...Casting...POWER!" Hiccup said

"Very subtle acting Hiccup" Jack whispered to himself sarcastically. Hiccups plan did work though with the winds he generated the plant life blew away spreading out widely.

"A Spring Caster!" a scout said

"I'll hold him for you to arrest officer!-" he leaned in to whisper something to Hiccup "- you got nine hours, we'll be following you" he then gave Hiccup to the scouts. He was immediately handcuffed and led away.

* * *

Trailing the scouts they followed where they were taking Hiccup. They put him on a boat along with several other Spring Casters they arrested and steamed off to sea. Jack and Snotlout flew on phil and followed the boat, after half an hour they came to the destination of the boat. A large metal stronghold of a prison with black smoke coming out from the top. It looked so horrifying, Jack couldn't help but worry "Hiccup's gonna be staying on that?" he said."Don't worry Jack, he'll be fine" Snotlout reassured him.

* * *

"Welcome Spring Casters! I am you warden. You will notice that this prison is made entirely out of metal, far away from any soil or plant life, so if you have any delusions about escaping, forget them now,...take them away" he said. The guards then lead Hiccup along with the other prisoners in to the fortress. As soon as the gates closed Hiccup couldn't help but feel broken hearted at what he saw. Broken spirited people looking as if their souls were sucked right out of them. He continued to stare until a voice snapped him out of it.

"Hiccup?"

"Fishlegs! I found you" He said as he embraced his friend

"What are you doing here?"he asked

"I'm here to bust you out"

"Wait you got yourself arrested"

"It was the only way"

"You are so brave...come with me, I need you to meet someone" he said grabbing Hiccups hand and lead him to a group of men that were sat in a small circle eating their dinner.

"Dad? this is Hiccup, Hiccup this is my father" Fishlegs said gesturing to the large man. Hiccup bowed his head in respect.

"It's nice to meet you Hiccup, sit down we're about to have dinner" he said

"Sir if you don't mind me asking what's your plan to get out of here?"

"Plan what plan?"

"To liberate your people"

"Survive is our only plan Hiccup nothing more"

"How could you say that? have you already given up?"

"Hiccup I envy you're youth and admire your passion, but were powerless in this prison"

"No you're not!-" Hiccup then stood up and called for the prisoners attention "-Spring Casters! you don't know me but I know of you, during the harsh times that the Summer Nation brought upon my tribe, every child was rocked to sleep with stories about the great Spring Kingdom and the courageous Spring Casters that inhabit it. Some of you may feel that you are powerless, yes you don't have your casting abilities anymore, but you still have something else 'courage!' and this is what they should fear, for it is the one thing that runs deep within you and the strength and you call upon when thing's get rough. The time to fight back is now! I can tell you , the Guardian has returned!, so Spring Casters remember your courage, FIGHT FOR YOUR FREEDOM!" he screamed but it would seem that his message was not taken, for everyone immediately returned to what they were doing and act as if what he did didn't even happen.

Hiccup was discouraged at the display, sighing deeply he let his hands fall to his side then looked down.

* * *

Jack got onto the prison and headed for Hiccups cell. Carefully he snuck around the revolving light of the watch tower. When he reached it he woke up Hiccup and lead him to the side of the prison where Snotlout was waiting.

"Time's up! Where's Fishlegs? we need to leave right now!" he asked

"I can't"

"Hiccup we need to leave"

"No I am not giving up on these People, I'm not leaving"

"What do you mean you won't leave?"

"I can't abandon them Snotlout, there has to be away to help"

"May be you're right" Snotlout admitted

"So what do we do?" Jack asked

"I don't know, I tried to talk to them but it didn't work, there has to be a way to help them help themselves"

"To do that they need castables, some plant seeds or some soil" Snotlout said

"That's it, that's how we can help these people" Hiccup exclaimed

"what are you talking about?" Jack said

"This whole place is made of metal, that's why they can't fight back they don't have anything to fight back with, Jack I need you to fly back to Pinebaru"

"Jamie's Kingdom? what for?"

"Get on phil and gather up all of the dirt you can, also acorns, pinecones, flower seeds, actual flowers, weeds even anything that can sprout a stem, the Spring Casters can use it" Hiccup said

"Alright" Jack said

"Hurry up buddy, I'll stay here you got a solid seven hours before sunrise" Snotlout said. Jack nodded and flew away to get on the bison yeti.

* * *

"Where is he? the sun's almost up" Hiccup paced impatiently waiting for Jack

"It takes a long time getting what you asked him to get Hiccup" Snotlout reminded

"Snotlout, if he doesn't show up soon, we'll be up to our necks in trouble when the Summer Casters see you"

"I know Hiccup but we can't -" Snotlout was about to say something when someone yelled

"There's the intruder! Sieze him" both of them gasped, they were surrounded by heavily armed men,pointing their spears at them. Snolout readied his weapon while Hiccup got into a fighting stance.

"Hiccup stop! you can't win this fight" Fishlegs's father said. Hiccup stared at him in disbelief and caught Fishlegs's gaze. He looked terrified at his friends situation and Hiccup could only look back.

"Listen to the him you foolish child, you're one mistake away from getting killed" The warden said from behind one of the guards. The brothers stood there pondering on what to do next, should they fight them? its obvious they can't win and what good will their death's be? They suddenly heard an all to familiar growl. They looked to the skies to see Jack flying Phil who was a carrying a gigantic net dirt and all sorts of plant life. Jack then made Phil drop the tarp onto the field of the prison it scattered out leaving it spread.

Hiccup was now happy to see this, he climbed to the top of the pile grabbed an acorn and addressed the prisoners "Spring Caster's! now is your chance! I offer you your freedom, take it!" He said hoping they would, but like last time they didn't none of them even flinched. The warden laughed heartedly at this display.

"Ha! foolish child, did you really think a few weeds and some dirt would liberate this people? Look at them, blank and hopeless, their spirits were destroyed long before you came here" The warden said. Hiccup was looking at the prisoners, how could they allow themselves to be treated like this is beyond him. But he was more distraught by the fact that the warden, a despicable creature... was right about the Spring Casters.

"You failed little boy" The warden said but he was knocked in the head by a flying acorn courtesy of Fishlegs, he looked dumbfounded how on earth did this boy manage the nerve to do that? Enraged he fired a sunbeam at the boy. Fishlegs was too surprised to react luckily he was saved when his father, made a thorn wall that intercepted the shot. The warden was now growing angry and commanded the Summer Casters to attack "Show no Mercy!" he said. Fishlegs's father and the other Spring Casters got ready to face them "FOR THE SPRING KINGDOM!" They all screamed and just like that, the battle was on.

The summer casters fired constant shots at them, they were blocked by the plant life they were creating, then they used some vines to entangle them knocking them off their feet. Thanks to the large number of Spring Casters that were present in the fight they were knocking back the Summer Casters. Tendrils were tangling them knocking them of their feet, walls of thorns were used as shields to deflect the sun attacks.

Then the fishlegs and his father each held an acorn in their hand, then they threw it to the gates of the prison. Before it reached they used their powers to make them grow into fully matured oak trees that busted open the gates. "Everyone get to the ships!" Fishlegs's father screamed. The Spring Casters all did so, running out of the field they headed for the busted gate.

"Do not let them escape!" the guards said, then they became more frantic, firing more ferociously and quickly. Jack saw their haste and made them slip by making an ice trail under their feet.

Then the father son duo made a huge wave of vines that grabbed the remaining guards. Then they lifted of the ground and brought them to the edge of the prison which was unfortunately the ocean "Stop please I can't swim" one of them begged.

"Don't worry cowards always float" fishlegs said, then he and his father let them fall into the water

* * *

They were on the ships, which they stole from the docks and steamed off back to their homelands. Hiccup took a deep breath and smiled at what he saw. He was proud of himself for getting these people the liberation they needed. Then Fishlegs and his dad came up to him.

"We want to thank you Hiccup, you really saved us" Fishlegs said

"All it took was a giant chunk of landscape, no big deal" Hiccup rubbed the back of his head shyly

"It wasn't that Hiccup-" the grown man said "-it was you, we thank you so much"

"So, you headed back home?" he asked them

"Yes, to take back my homeland!-" he then screamed to the other Spring Casters "- TO TAKE BACK ALL OF OUR HOMELANDS! THE SUMMER NATION WILL RUE THE DAY THEY SET FOOT ON OUR LANDS!" the people all cheered at those words.

"Come with us Hiccup?" Fishlegs asked

"No, your mission is to take back your land, ours is to help Jack" he said then looking to the white haired teen

"That's him right? the Guardian? Hiccup again thank you, you brought my father back to me, I just wish I could return something of your mother back to you" Fishlegs said sadly.

"I know-" Hiccup said then tried to grabbed the object on his neck that reminded him of his mother, only to find it wasn't there "MY MOTHER'S PENDANT! ITS GONE!" he screamed.

* * *

Back at the prison Merida was holding the pendant in her hands, she remembered that boy who wore it, the one always so close to the Guardian. She looked to the horizon filled with new hope of catching her prize.

* * *

**Hey guys, okay so Jack and Hiccups romance will be put on hold for a few chapters. But don't be discouraged, with cemestral break coming up I'm going to have more time for my stories. Just not in the next few days, anyway read and review please, I love hearing what you have to say about my work.**

_**Sincerely:** Valadix_


	7. Crescent Island part 6

I gravely apologize for those who wanted to see 'get ready for the next battle' I deleted it because it's just nothing was popping into my head, no story, no plot line, not even a decent line of dialogue, I am so sorry but the focus will be put into this story. Good news though I am working on another one, I guarantee you will love it, please read and review

And also about the powers:

Autumn: wind manipulation, control over remnants of dead living things, and is able to accelerate the withering of plant life, (yes this includes trees) and are able to siphon and control tree resin and sap.

Summer: Sunlight Manipulation and manifestation along with heat control

Spring: make any kind of plant life sprout from soil, yet they still need soil to make plants, they are able to make plants sprout or bloom without soil as long as they have seeds or anything of the plants that they're gonna grow (also plants that have been cut but not completely dead). They can also manipulate it to their will

Winter: Snow and cold weather manipulation along with strong icy winds and freezing ability

* * *

_"Jack! Jack!" a voice was calling, Jack searched for the source of the voice but didn't find anything as to where it was coming from. The voice continued "Jack! Jack!" The voice came louder and louder. Jack didn't know what to do, so he kept on looking trying to find the source of the sound, but to no avail. He ran toward the source, he may not see it but evidently he could hear it "Jack! Jack!" it said again._

_"Where are you!, who are you!" He screamed to the voice hoping it would hear him. It did although, whoever or what ever it was that was calling him, they started to make themselves more visible. A blur, glowing line appeared in front of Jack, he was baffled to say the least. The glowing object was slowly transforming in to something, a humanoid figure of some kind._

_Jack was staring at what was happening completely confused, what was going on? what is this thing?. Then the figure was now completely transformed into something, something that Jack immediately recognized as the hunter he saw as a statue in his visit to the sacred sanctuary, it was as the last Guardian before him._

_"Guardian Aster!" Jack said happily. He couldn't believe this, now was his chance to talk to the former Guardian and maybe get his questions answered."Yes Jack, Its me" Aster said_

_"This is? This is wonderful!...You can tell me everything I need to know now"_

_"Not so fast Jack, I can't tell you everything right now"_

_"But? Mani said you were the one I needed to talk to, to understand being the Guardian"_

_"And he is right"_

_"What are you saying?" Confusion was now getting to him, as he scratched the back of his head at that comment_

_"Jack, I can help you understand being the Guardian, but not right now for there is something more important I need to tell you" He said his face dead serious_

_"More important? like what?"_

_"All I can tell you is that you need to journey to a crescent shaped island in the regions of the Spring Kingdom"_

_"What for?"_

_"It is there and only there where I am allowed to speak with you about this"_

_"Okay? So I need to go to that island to talk to you, when exactly?"_

_"Tomorrow"_

_"What!? why that soon!?"_

_"Jack listen, tomorrow will be the winter solstice, the only time when the barrier of the living and the spirit world is completely blurred"_

_"and?"_

_"My connection with you will be strong enough, that I will be able to completely tell you everything I need to tell you"_

_"Alright" Jack wanted to say more about this subject, but he knew better than to distrust the knowledge of the former Guardian. So he just accepted what was told to him and bowed his head sighing deeply._

_"Remember Jack do not waste time, for if the solstice passes and I do not talk to you, something horrifyingly awful will without a doubt happen" Aster said before he reverted back to the ball of light and dispersed_

Jack opened his eyes and slowly woke up from his sleep and stood up, he looked around to see what was going on. He saw Hiccup and Snotlout still sound asleep in their bags, the silent of night still going on, the bright light of the moon shining down on them. He rubbed his eyes and felt his forehead, "Oh, was that all just a dream?" he said to himself. Replaying what had just happened in his head over and over again, he remembered what was told to him, what needed to be done, when he needed to go there.

"No, It can't be" he said staring blankly into space. With that he gave one last look at his surroundings, with the decision to go to the crescent island practically made, he turned himself and slept.

* * *

"What do you mean a crescent shaped island in the Spring Kingdom?" Snotlout asked with anger and confusion toned with his voice. Jack had just told the two about the dream he had about Guardian Aster, naturally they didn't believe the story.

"I told you, last night he came to me saying I needed to go there" Jack replied

"Are you sure it wasn't just a crazy dream?" Hiccup said

"No it wasn't if it were a dream what are the odds that something so specific was told to me?" Jack said to could tell that Hiccup was still skeptical on whether or not he should believe him but then the auburn haired boy said.

"Okay, so you need to go to this island, when exactly?" Hiccup asked. Jack sighed and relaxed his shoulders in relief, relief over the fact that Hiccup believed him "Today" He replied "What you told me earlier it was tomorrow!" Snotlout exclaimed angrily at Jack

"Well it was tomorow yesterday, but now its today" Jack said

"Great then" Snotlout said sarcastically "So how long do you have to talk to him?" Hiccup said "He said before the winter solstice passes and that happens after sunset, which means we better get going" Jack said

they all packed up their things, got on Phil and flew away to their destination. Unbeknownst to them that there was a scout hiding in the bushes, listening in on their entire conversation "I must report this to the princess" he said

* * *

Flying through the air they made their way through the Spring Kingdom to get to island that Guardian Aster was talking about. They were flying at a great pace, the clouds rushing past them, wind blowing furiously through their faces. Jack was flying unusually fast in Hiccup's opinion, he then leaned closer to Jack and asked him something

"What's with the fast flying?" Hiccup asked "Guardian Aster told me not to waste time, he says if the winter solstice passes and I don't speak to him, something bad is gonna happen" Jack said. Hiccup could see the worry in Jack, he wanted to say more but the white haired teen was so worried all Hiccup could do was an "Alright" Hiccup said, they both shared an awkward moment of silence thanks to Snotlout taking much more of an interest in catching up on some more sleep. Hiccup fumbled with his thumbs a few thumbs unsure of what to say, but then Jack spoke up "Hiccup?"he said "Yeah?"He answered "Do you think? I can handle whatever he has to say to me?" he said while staring blankly into nothing. "What do you mean Jack?"

"Its just the moment I was told that I was gonna be the Guardian, I was constantly told of all of the responsibilities, duties, obligations I had-" Jack looked more down into his hands which held the reigns of the flying bison yeti "-I was so scared, I asked myself, what if I'm not good enough?" Jack pondered.

Hiccup could only sympathize with what his friend felt and he understood it, I mean its hard having the weight of the world on your shoulders. This kid didn't even want to be the Guardian in the first place.

"Jack, I know its a lot to have on your shoulders but you need to be strong, no one else but you can live up to what you were meant to do" Hiccup said

Jack frowned at this answer, it wasn't the one he wanted to hear but Hiccup was right, there is only one Guardian and that was him, with an exasperated sigh he continued to fly through the skies.

* * *

"Princess Merida we cannot go to crescent island" he said

"And why not!?" She hailed

"Merida!-" her aunt screamed to her. She turned to face her Aunt Elinor who had a strong stern look on her face but it suddenly softened to a more calmer expression, one of worry and concern."- you know why. When the Summer Nation took over, crescent island became immediate Summer Nation territory and with you being banished you are forbidden to set sail in to its waters let alone set foot in it" Elinor said. After her niece was told of the Guardian's destination she was determined to follow suit.

"I'm after the Guardian, my Father will understand" She tried to reason "You give him to much credit Merida, my brother has never been 'understanding'" she said with air quotes at the last word.

"I don't care" She stated firmly then turned to the captain "you will steer this ship to crescent island and that is the last I want to hear of it!" she screamed. The captain was frightened about what the princess might do so he cooperated "Yes, Princess Merida" he said, with that the princess let him go, still shaking he wen to the steering wheel and then turned the ship to the direction of crescent island.

* * *

"Come on Phil we need to fly faster if we're gonna make it before sundown" Jack stated nudging Phil, he did this worrying over how much they would not reach the island in time.

They were currently flying over the middle of the ocean, zipping through miles and miles of clouds. He was keeping his pace, he finally managed to get a hold of a shred of hope of understanding his duty, he turned his back and watched the sun, to him it would seem time just got faster even though it hardly moved the first time he looked to it. He was worried to say the least.

"Actually Jack I think we have bigger problems than getting there in time" Hiccup said looking down in the middle of the ocean they were flying over. Jack raised an eyebrow at that statement then turned to Hiccup and said "And why is that?" He asked, the only answer he got was an ear piercing scream from Snotlout "Summer Nation!" Jack immediately panicked the moment he heard that. Looking to where the two were looking he saw what they were panicking about, following them was the ever familiar black ship of the Summer Nation.

_On the ship_

"Sailing into the these waters Merida? completely foolish" Elinor said to her niece who was to busy looking through the skies with her telescope. She had hoped her warnings got to her niece but to no avail, even though she consistently insisted that Merida did not do what she was planning.

"Auntie I know, but I don't have a choice" She said turning to her aunt before going back to her telescope and looked through the cloud filled skies.

"In all of your eighteen years, I have never thought you could do anything as thoughtless as this!"her aunt scolded her, but the message was ignored as Merida kept her focus on the telescope. Until of course something caught her eye. She saw it the flying bison yeti of the Guardian "There they are!" She screamed "Full speed ahead! Follow that bison!" She ordered pointing to the thing in the sky. The ship started to gain speed as the crew followed the princesses orders.

_In the sky_

"Jack we need to do something" Hiccup said when he saw the ship getting faster to them "and fast" Snotlout added. Jack agreed with the two and said "Hang on!" with that he started to fly through the sky more evasively to lose the ship that was following them.

_on the ship_

The crew was readying the catapult that was ordered to be prepared to. The stench of the flammable substance that the catapult's ammo was covered in was awful. "Really Merida? couldn't you shoot them down with something a little more...'fragrant'?" Elinor said while pinching her nose. Merida ignored her and ignited the ball with her powers "On my mark...FIRE!" She said as the catapult fired a ball of fire into the sky.

"INCOMING FIREBALL!" Hiccup screamed "I'm on it!" Jack said before dodging the blast

"We haft to get out of Merida's range" Hiccup said "Can't you make Phil go any faster?!" Snotlout said.

"I can but there is just one problem... there's a blockade" Jack said. The two then looked in front of them and instantly their mouths dropped at the sight. A huge number of ships were lined up on the ocean blocking the entrance of any ship. And they also saw that all of the ships were armed with catapults.

"If we go North we can fly around the Summer Nation ships and avoid the blockade" Snotlout suggested "There's no time" Jack said "He's right Snotlout. Jack run this blockade" Hiccup told his friend. Jack listened and flew into the range of the ships.

"He's not turning around" Merida said as she saw them "Merida please, if they catch you I can't help you, do not follow the Guardian" Elinor pleaded. "I'm sorry auntie...RUN THE BLOCKADE!" she ordered

Looking through a telescope of his own Alvin saw what was coming, a mischievous grin came across his face "The Guardian...and! the banished Princess, good for me" he chuckled before a soldier asked "Commander Alvin, what are your orders?" Alvin pondered for a moment before saying "Shoot down the bison" "But there's a Summer Navy ship out there sir, one of our own" "That ship belongs to a traitor...IGNITE!" He commanded, and his crew started lighting fire balls to shoot down their targets "LAUNCH!" then they fired them.

The shots were headed for Merida's ship along with Jack and the gang. They panicked as they grew closer, Jack was avoiding the shots as best he could, but they keep managing to get too close for comfort. So they flied further and higher hoping they can evade the fireballs.

Merida's ship was only praying they didn't get hit, but no such luck as one struck the backside of their ship "My lady the engines are damaged! we must turn back and make repairs!" a crew member said "Do not stop this ship" She stated.

"Launch!" Alvin commanded as the blockade fired the catapults once more. Jack did his best to maneuver away from the fire balls, but one got to close and knocked them. Now tumbling downward through the sky, he was pulling on the reigns as hard as he could to get Phil to lift his nose and get more airborne, he was strong enough to do so, and in the nick of time to, for growing closer were one of the flaming rocks that were catapulted.

Jack couldn't let it hit, they were already at the blockade, they needed to get pass. When the fireball was close enough Jack jumped towards it and froze it, it immediately dropped to the water because of its weight. With that Jack let the winds throw him back onto Phil, he steered forward and just like that they were passed the blockade. "We made it!" Jack exclaimed "We got through Summer Nation battleships" Hiccup said like it was a bad thing.

"Where on earth could he be going commander Alvin?"

"I'm not sure... but I know who does" he said looking to the direction of Merida's ship

"We're on a collision course!" Elinor said panicking at the site of the ships coming dangerously close together "We can make it!"Merida said

"Cut off the engines and let them pass!" Alvin said, the crew hesitated for a moment but did so and stopped their ships and let Merida's pass through. When they did The princess and the commander caught each other's gaze and glared at each other before their ship went through the blockade. With their engines damaged and the Guardians trail still warm, Merida was deep in thought _Why on earth didn't he stop us?_

* * *

All of them flew quietly through out the trip, they were exhausted. They just flew frantically through the closest thing to a war zone they could get to. A few hours passed by and the sun was dangerously close to setting. Jack jumped right up when they saw their destination "There it is! ...Oh my goodness" Jack said with atone of worry. "What's wrong Jack? we made it!"Hiccup said, all Jack did was point to the island they were headed "OH!" Snolout said. They all looked nerve stricken and defeated by the sight they saw, Crescent island has been invaded by the Summer Nation. The once green and natural buildings were now connected to metallic buildings,with the ever familiar insignia on them.

"Summer Nation, they're here" Snotlout said "This maybe harder than I thought"Jack said. He carefully maneuvered Phil so they wouldn't be spotted and landed on the coast of the island. They carefully surveyed their situation and were thinking of what their next move might be. "What do we do?" Snotlout asked "I don't know but we need to think of something quick, time's almost up" Jack said as he looked to the once bright and yellow sky that was now dim and orange.

"Hey you three!" They all tensed up when they heard a voice calling them. They turned to see what it was and was met with the sight of a Summer Nation soldier. They immediately stood up and assumed a fighting stance as the man came closer "Wait! Are you the Guardian by any chance?" He asked looking to Jack while putting his hand up in an 'I surrender' position "What's it to you?" Snotlout retorted "I'm a friend, I'm here to help you" He said going closer to them.

They all tensed further when he did this "How do we know we can trust anything you say?" Snotlout angrily asked. The soldier then dropped to his knees and bowed his head, after this he removed his helmet and revealed his face to them "I'm a Spring Caster"

* * *

"Why on earth didn't Alvin stop us Auntie? we were right there" Merida asked

"Because you two are after the same thing princess, he wants you to lead him to the Guardian, look" Elinor said handing Merida a telescope while pointing to the opposite direction that their ship was headed to. Merida looked with it and saw that the fleets of ships were indeed following them, confirming her Aunts statement. "Well if he wants to follow us, let him" Merida said

* * *

"So how is it you know this place so well?" Jack asked the mysterious soldier as they walked through the tunnels that they were being lead to by him. "I am one of the five petals of the 'sacred spring blossom'" He proclaimed "What's that?" Hiccup asked "The protectors of the temple of the Guardian, generations of our families protect this place offering guidance to starting Guardians" he explained to them as they ventured further.

"That's amazing...where are the others?'" Hiccup asked. The man sighed deeply in response "They've all been captured and imprisoned in the dungeons of this place, I've been lucky enough to get away. I ambushed a passing by soldier and stole his clothing so I can snoop around the dungeons trying to figure out a way to free them" He explained.

"Well maybe we could help you ... provided! you help us!" Jack said to him, the man simply raised an eyebrow at him "You see there's something I need..."Jack was saying "You need to talk to Guardian Aster" he deadpanned at them.

"How did you know?" Jack asked with wide eyes at the man. "A few weeks ago, when I was walking around the new buildings they attached to the old ones, I was suddenly surprised when a strange glow emanated from the eyes of Guardian Aster's statue" he said "That must have been when we were at the winter temple's sacred sanctuary! Guardian Aster's eyes were glowing there too!" Hiccup realized, the man nodded at him "I knew then that the Guardian has returned" he said.

"Alright! so do you know how I can talk to him?" Jack asked. He nodded and began to speak "Like the southern winter temple, this place also holds a sacred sanctuary it is there that you may speak with him, but there is one problem I would like to point out" "What is it?" Jack asked "The door to it can only be opened in two ways, One; by a fully realized Guardian, two: with five simultaneous spring casting attacks" he said.

"But I'm not a fully realized Guardian yet" Jack said sadly "I know that which is why I brought you all here" he said as they stopped in the midst of their tracks, they were out of the tunnel now, they then creeped to the bushes of the slope to take in the sight of the guarded tower, seeing five guards standing in front of the door "Why here?" Snotlout asked "In there is where they are keeping my brothers, help me free them, We help you get in the sacred sanctuary"he explained. Jack thought about this for a moment but then he looked to the skies and realized he didn't have the time to ponder "All right we'll do it"

* * *

"Keep going Auntie, Alvin will follow the smoke trail while I use it to cover me" Merida said while getting into a smaller boat that she held in the ship. Elinor nodded in response to her nieces request and after that Merida steamed off to crescent island. Alvin was observing the smoke releasing ship with his telescope and saw what was happening, he sighed and said "How stupid does she think I am?"

* * *

"Wait for my signal alright?" Snotlout said, all three of them nodded in response "go teatea" he says to the lemur. Teatea began scurrying to the direction of the guards, he started to get their attention by acting wildly. He then circled around flying through the air a few times then he did it. He flew to one of them and began to attack his face "UGGH! GET THIS THING OFF!" he screamed trying to get him off his face. The others simply stood in shock at what was happening

Teatea then flew off of him but not without the guard he attacked angrily following, when the guard was a few feet away from the gang that's when Snotlout yelled "NOW!" and the the three of them began charging to the gates of the tower. They used their casting abilities to knock out the Guards with the exception of Snotlout just using rocks. The guards tied to fight but they were too surprised and were easily beaten.

They made their way through the halls of the dungeons with the rebel Spring Caster leading the way. Then they stopped when he said "They're over here" He said looking to one of the cells "Brother's I have come to free you" He said to the prisoners. They all looked up when they heard him and their faces instantly brightened,but they all couldn't move because of the fact they were shackled to the wall. One of the prisoners spoke up "Dear brother thank heavens you're safe...is he?" He asked looking to Jack with such hopeful eyes "Yes he is, quickly we must get him to the sanctuary" he said. Jack then used his powers to freeze the bars of the cell then the Spring Caster 'casted' some vines to break it.

They all got to work freeing the prisoners from their chains once done they all stormed off and headed to the temple. They were met with a few reinforcements of the Summer Casters "Prisoners! seize them!" One of them ordered. They charged at them firing sunlight, the group managed to blow right pass them thanks to the fact that they had five master Spring Casters on their side. They got through the temple with the Summer Casters right behind them.

They bolted passed the doors of the temple and made their way to the sacred sanctuary. They immediately locked the doors behind them. When they were right in front of the door the leader of the five said "Hurry brothers!" then they all used their powers to cast the door open, by shooting some seeds in to the keyholes of the door, they made them grow and tugged at the tumblers which opened it. "Hurry Jack" Hiccup said. "Okay...AHHH!" he screamed in pain when he was knocked by a blast. "He's not going anywhere except with me" They all looked to see Merida standing threateningly over him. The five petals then entrapped her with their plants wrapping around her "UGGH!" She said trying to get out.

"Hurry Guardian, wait for the light to hit the statue of Guardian Aster that's when you can speak with him" one of them said. Jack nodded and headed for the door, when he was in the Spring Caster immediately closed it, after that a bright glow radiated from the door. Not a moment to soon of course, because the moment they felt like everything was under control, with the locked door and the princess subdued.

They were surprised when the door blasted open, debris of little wood and rock flying, then when everything settled down a figure came in to view. They all stopped to see who it was, only Merida became wide eyed when she saw it was Alvin "Surprised Princess? it was a valiant effort, but you're little smoke screen didn't work" Alvin smiled menacingly at her. Merida glared back at the man realizing how much she hated him "You're too late! The GUardian is already inside!" She told them.

"No problem, he will haft to come out sooner or later, but in the mean time...arrest the Princess along with those other seven! they're all enemies of the Summer Nation" He commanded his officers. Hiccup, Snotlout and the Five petals of the sacred spring blossom began fighting them off.

* * *

When Jack was in the sanctuary he saw that the statue of The Guardian was right in front of him, and shining on its head was the light of the sun. He expected something to happen but a few good moments passed by and nothing did. With time running out and along with his options he was becoming more frustrated.

"The light hits the statue and I talk with Aster, so why is nothing happening!?" He angrily shouted to the empty room "All I know is Winter Casting please Guardian Aster help me!" he pleaded to the golden statue. All of a sudden, a misty fog started forming around Jack, he was taken back for a moment unsure of how to react, but then the fog started glowing, along with the eyes of Guardian Aster's statue. Jack closed his eyes hoping it was all a bad dream, but no such luck.

When he opened them again he was surprised to see he wasn't in the sanctuary anymore, instead he was some where on the hillside, everything felt like it was all a dream, like everything was a ghost of its former self. Jack looked to his front and saw the man he was there to seek.

"Hello Jack" Aster said manifesting himself in front of Jack, he reacted by giving the former Guardian a faint smile then bowing to him.

"Jack its good you're here, there's something very important you need to know"

"What is it?" he replied to him

Aster sighed deeply then proceeded to tell Jack what he knew "Every 100 years a comet passes by earth, this comet magnifies Summer Casting to an unbelievably powerful level, 100 years ago 'Summer lord Gothel' used that very comet to start the war" Jack looked horrified at that, then let him continued "She and her incredible Summer Casting Army harnessed its power and began to terrorize the other nations"

"So the comet you're talking about, it makes them stronger?"

"Yes it does, stronger than anything you can imagine"

"But that happened a hundred years ago, what does the comet haft to do with the war now?"

"Listen, the comet is due to return by the end of the eighth month, and 'Summer lord Pitch' will harness its incredible power to end the war" He said "If he succeeds not even the Guardian can help humanity restore the balance of the world" He said going closer to Jack he put his hands on the teens shoulders and looked him straight in the eye "Jack, you must defeat the SUmmer lord before the comet arrives"

Jack panicked at that "But?... I haven't even begun to learn Autumn Casting not to mention Summer and Spring" he said.

"With the variation of the seasons it takes years to master them, but if the salvation of the world is possible Jack you must do it by the end of the eighth month" Jack was left wide eyed and mouth a gaped by this, he was scared. His fear of not being good enough were coming back.

"What if I fail?! What if I can't do it?!" He said with worry "Jack, you can do it, you have before you will again" the man gave him a reassuring smile before letting go of him and turned his back "The solstice is ending Jack, its time for us to go our separate ways,...for now at least" he said

"But what if I have more questions? I won't be able to keep coming back here if I need to do everything in that short amount of time" Jack said

"I am a part of you Jack, just like they all are, when you need us, you will find a way" he said before closing his eyes "I sense a great danger waiting for you in my invaded island, I can help but only if you are ready" Aster said looking to Jack. He closed his eyes as well before answering, that was when he started to glow "I am ready" he stated simply.

* * *

Alvin and his soldiers fired as much as they could, and unfortunately for the gang it worked. Snotlout and Hiccups side were all being knocked back by the large number of fire power their enemies had. Plus with condition half of theirs was in, their defeat was inevitable.

Just then doors to the sanctuary started to glow. All shots were ceased as everyone's attention was to the door. It started to open slowly revealing the blindingly bright light. Alvin remembered instantly what was more important and forgot about his other enemies to focus his attention on the Guardian "Troops surround him" the soldiers followed and got in front of the door "FIRE!" Alvin commanded, all of them fired their shots to the glowing entity.

"NO!JACK!" Hiccup screamed at the top of his lungs. The thought of his friend being burned this way made his heart sink. But then he realized that the sun beams weren't hitting Jack, but instead were being controlled by the glowing figure. When the beams cleared he saw that it wasn't Jack, it was someone else.

"Guardian Aster" one of them said. Aster began Casting his season, conjuring plant life that smacked away the Summer Casters. "RETREAT!" Alvin commanded as he ran for the door. Merida still trapped in the plants, burned her way through and ran as well. Aster did not cease he blasted the the roof with Summer Casting and began to slowly drive the inhabitants of the temple.

"He's destroying this temple! we need to leave" the spring Caster said grabbing Snotlout and Hiccups hand. "Not without Jack!"Hiccup replied. But suddenly Aster stopped, everyone was confused, they all looked at what was going on they saw that the being just stopped. Then the light they saw earlier began wrapping around him, when they finally dispersed, Jack was now the figure they were staring at. The boy slowly opened his eyes before fainting

"Jack!" Hiccup screamed running over to him, he helped Jack to his feet by placing his arm over his shoulder. Jack groaned in response "ughhh...what happened?" He asked "we'll tell you later, right now we need to get out of here" Hiccup said. "PHIL!" Jack screamed to the bison yeti to fly to them. A few moments later sure enough the bison yeti heard his master. They climbed on top of him and prepared to leave, when they saw their new friends not doing anything they stopped.

"Get on!" Snotlout said as he was about ready to fly the bison "No my friend's, this is our home...we shall stay to rebuild this place" They said as they ran off to the safe zone of their choosing. Snotlout sighed and tugged on the reigns motioning Phil to start flying.

He took off and flew away from the temple. Looking back Jack saw it before it collapsed completely. He turned his head slowly he leaned onto Hiccup. Feeling the heat of the other boy, he let himself doze off from the comfort.

.

.

.

.

.

As they flew Jack told them what happened, as Snotlout was steering Phil into the night, Jack and Hiccup were left on the saddle. Both of them heard Jack's tale and couldn't believe how hard it was for him now. Hiccup stood up and went to Jack. They both stared at each other for a brief moment before the brunette embraced the white haired teen. Jack was taken back, but he soon found himself returning the favor, as he enveloped Hiccup in his own arms he placed a small kiss on the boy's temple. They stood there, just holding each other as they flew through the sky.

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!


	8. The Fate Caster

**I'm back you guys, hopefully all is well with my story and I hope you all are happy with it. **

**For those who haven't and feel that the chapters are too far apart, they follow the lines of : Chapter=Episode so its a chapter per episode or sometimes episodes. **

**Too all readers please 'review' I cannot stress this enough, I really try hard writing and it's discouraging that I don't get the reviews I'm asking for.**

**Also I apologise in advance because this has already skipped to the episode "The fortune teller" of Avatar, revised to meet style of writing, and I will continue to skip some episodes if and only if I see them as insignificant I'm sorry for anybody who is disappointed but I want to minimize my adaptation's to as much as possible**

* * *

Jack was a mess. For the past few days Jack had nothing on his mind, accept the arrival of the comet, he would constantly get up and pace around worrying about what he was gonna do, much to the annoyance of knew he had to take this seriously, not only was this the least he could do for vanishing when the world needed him most, but also he was the only one who had this huge an obligation. He was the Guardian, the one person born to uphold peace and harmony and fight evil.

The threat was present to a notible degree and he was nerve stricken to say the least.

There was one thing though that did set aside his worries for the time being 'Hiccup'. Hiccup was the one that got Jack to finally calm down about the entire thing, and with every passing day it only got Jack's affecttion's towards the boy to didn't know where his relationship with Hiccup was at the moment, and he wasn't sure that there was even a relationship at all. Yes they shared a kiss back on 'Tooth Fairy island' but the days after that Hiccup didn't talk about it, and he just assumed that Hiccup was gonna sweep it under the rug and blame it on the heat of the wasn't sure to bring it up himself or just do the same and ignore it.

But one thing was for sure, he wasn't willing to forget it. He liked Hiccup, as simple as that. He even felt enough to tell him about the story of how he disappeared. He told him about how he found out he was the Guardian, how his friends started treating him differently because of it, how the elders wanted to take him away and seperate him and Mani, how he felt backed into a corner and utterly scared, he never wanted this, he didn't ask for this but here it was happening right before him, his life was planned out and he didn't like it so he ran.

He flew away during the night of a dangerous storm, the huge winds and harsh rains and lightning strikes, made it impossible for him to fly easily and he crashed through the mountain and ended up in the lake inside of it. He didn't know how he and Phil ended up frozen in that block of ice, so he just assumed it was his powers.

After he told Hiccup the story, Jack first felt scared over how Hiccup would react. He just told the person he loved how much of a coward he was. But Hiccup was kind as he was understanding, He reassured Jack that him running away was a good thing, he said that if Jack had stayed, he would've ended up like all of his people: killed by the hands of the Summer Casters.

* * *

The gang was now currently camping near the lake, the sun shining down on them the sound of the river flowing rustling through the environment. The fish jumpin in and out of the water was a sight that immediately caught their eyes.

"OH YEAH! were eating fish tonight...wait a minute ...where the fishing line!?" Snotlout said when he casted the rod into the water only to find said object gone.

"I-I? I didn't think you'd need it Snotlout" Jack said holding up the string that he braded.

Snotlout groaned when he saw what Jack did "AWWW, you got it all?...tangled"

"Not tangled, woven, I made you a necklace Hiccup" Jack held up his work sheepishly "I figured since you lost your pendant"

Hiccup smiled at Jack's sweet gesture "Thank's Jack! I love it" he said as he took it and tried to put it on

"Great Jack, maybe instead of 'saving' the world you can make it 'prettier' instead" Snotlout sarcastically told him

"I don't see why I can't do both" Jack smiled at him

Snotlout rolled his eyes and groaned painfully at the ignorance of his friend, then threw his stick at the fish "Stop moving so much!" he screamed to the animal, then pulled out his dagger and jumped into the river.

"Well, how do I look?" Hiccup asked as he modeled the necklace that Jack made.

Jack's eye's widened and his jaw dropped at the beautiful sight before him, glistening under the light of the sun was Hiccup's sweet freckled face, mesmerizing green eyes and adorable crooked smile. Jack blushed at what he was seeing and smiled nervously.

"You...mean your...neck? or... all of you? ...because both look fantastic" Jack replied still blushing, Hiccup returned the face with an equal amount of red rising to his cheeks

(1)"OH Dear Byakko! would you just get behind those bushes and get to it already!" Snotlout exclaimed angrily, clearly frustrated that he wasn't catching a single fish.

"Snotlout, don't be a creep! Jack and I wouldn't do those kinds of things!" Hiccup angrily told him.

Jack was surprised by Hiccup's reply _wouldn't do those kind of things? is there something wrong with the idea?_ he thought.

Suddenly a huge roar errupted from the nearby woods and startled them "What was that?!" they all ran to the direction of the sound. When they got to it,they saw an elderly man face to face with a dangerous bear. The creature tried to smack him with his claw but the elder dodged by sidestepping, this went on for a good few minutes.

"RUN OLD MAN! RUN!" Hiccup screamed

"GRAB SOMETHING AND HIT HIM WITH IT!" Snotlout suggested

"THAT"LL JUST MAKE THINGS WORSE SNOTLOUT! PLAY DEAD HE'LL LOSE INTEREST!" Hiccup said

"PUNCH HIM AND RUN IN ZIG-ZAGS" Jack said

"NO! ROLL DOWN HILL!"Snotlout said

"CLIMB UP A TREE!" Jack said

In the midst of everything the elder made no sign of panic in him show "Good day to you people" he chimed as he dodged the attacks "Beautiful day isn't it?" he said as he smiled to them. The bear was now growling more angrily and put more force in his strikes. When the old man was cornered into a tree, it swung at him more, he dodged but the tree was sliced in half. "No need to worry children! everything shall be fine" he said.

Jack had enough, he flew right infront of the animal and blew him away with his powers. It was knocked right into a tree and when got into its feet it scurried away.

The trio breathed a sigh of relief when the danger was past them "Lucky for you we were here when this happened" Snotlout deadpanned at the foolish old man.

"Thank you, but it wasn't needed, Elder Wila predicted that as long as I stayed calm, I would have a safe Journey" he replied bowing to them.

"Who?" Jack asked

"Elder Wila, she is one of the rare 'Fate Casters' and a resident of my village,... it's nice to know what to do to ensure your future" he happily told them.

"Fate Caster?" Hiccup asked

"Yes, she has the ability to forsee your future and tell you what you need to do in order to embetter it"

Hiccup made his interest visible at what he said "That must be why you were so calm when that bear attacked" the elder nodded in response.

"But that Fate Caster was wrong, you didn't have a safe journey, you could've been killed!" Snotlout angrily exclaimed at the man's arrogance.

"But I wasn't" he replied with toothy grin "Alright, good day to all of you" He said then left

"Wow, maybe we should go see elder wila and learn our fates, it could be fun" Hiccup giddily suggested

"It's nonsense" Snotlout corrected

"You know, I think we should do it" Jack said

Hiccup then turned to him before smiling at him for his willingness, not too long Jack smiled in return

"Of course you'd agree with Hiccup" Snotlout mumbled to himself. But the two just rolled their eyes at him, clearly they could careless for what he had to say, before staring into one another's eyes again.

* * *

They made their way to the village that the old man told them about. Once they where there they asked around for elder Wila, they were told the location of her house which they immediately went to, once they were there they were greeted by a man in black robes that held the door for them "Elder Wila has been expecting you" He proclaimed gesturing for them to walk through the doors.

"Yeah Right." Snotlout scoffed and the three of them proceeded to go in

When they entered the room they saw and extravegant display of furniture and decor, colorful posters,glistening marble vases, then they were greeted by a fairly chubby girl roughly about twelve years old that walked into the room.

"My name is Cupcake, I am elder wila's assistant and-" what ever she was about to say, the words for it immediately died in her throat as she struggled to say even a simple word when her eyes landed on Jack, she was entranced by the boy's snow white hair and beautiful face, she gathered all of her composure quickly and spoke "- well hello there" She said 'somewhat' seductively to Jack.

"Hello" Jack said not noticing the girls tone of speaking

She then gestured for them to sit down over the chairs that were lined up from the wall "Can I get you some tea or creampuffs while you wait?" She asked

"I'd, like some, yea-" Snotlout said, but was stopped when she held her hand infront of him(a gesture to stop talking)

"Just a minute" She said firmly and then bent her knees and stood infront of Jack with a smile on her face "What's your name?"

"Jack" he said

"What a pretty name! and what a pretty face too!" she said

"O-kay" Jack suddenly felt a little uncomfortable of the girls fond smile for him. He thanked whatever on earth made her decide to finally walk away.

"It was nice to meet you Jack, very nice" She said then walked out

"That was wierd" Snotlout said to them

They all sat and waited, a few moments of silence draped over them before Hiccup finally decided to broke it

"This is so exciting" Hiccup said while he shook his arms infront of his chest

"I can't believe I let you two take me here" Snotlout scoffed

"Come on Snotlout, you gotta admit it's pretty cool to think of a way to maintain or improve your future" Hiccup defended

"You wanna know what else would be cool?... Some cream puffs" he proclaimed as if it were a right

As if on cue cupcake immediately returned with a tray, ontop was a bowl of pastries and three cups of tea. Before she got to the three,a woman immediatley walked out of the door to elder wila's room and rushed to her "Oh Cupcake! it's so wonderful! elder wila told me that if my boyfriend gave me a rare panda lily, a proposal was sure to follow" she happily told her

"That's so romantic!" She said then breathed dramatically and looked to Jack "I wish I had a boyfriend who would give me flowers then propose to me" she helplessly kept her gaze focused on Jack

"Good luck with that" Jack said

The woman leaned closer and whispered into cupcake's ear "Is that the white haired boy elder wila predicted that if you presented desserts to he'd immediately fall in love with you?" She asked her. The only reply she got was a playful shove to the exit. Cupcake then went over to Jack and tried to give the pastries to him

"Here you go- ahhh" she tripped on the rug of the room and almost spilled the contents of the tray, if it weren't for Jack catching her, it would've been so. For a moment Cupcake just stood there, enjoying the eyes that were intensely staring into hers. "Enjoy your Snack!" she said then all but shoved the tray to Jack and practically ran out of the room. She then returned and peeped from the hallway, to see if Jack was eating the cakes she made, only to be disappointed when she saw Snotlout devouring them.

The three continued to wait, before a short middle- aged woman walked into the room and approached them "Hello all, I am elder wila (2), who will be the first of you to have their fate 'reviewed'?" She asked them. In response both Jack and Snotlout became dead silent. Hiccup took notice of this and immediately stood up.

"Guess I'm the one" He said

"Excellent" She clapped her hands and gesture to the room "come this way" she told him

Jack then watched as the object of his affection walk out of the room, the only sound that he was hearing was Snotlout's loud consuming of the pastries. "This is good!... more than good, its great!... want one?" Snotlout offered one of the puffs to Jack.

"No thanks" He said

"Suit yourself" he shrugged his shoulders and went back to eating

"So?"

"Yeah"

"What do you think their talking about in there?"

"Stuff, what job he should get, what clothes he should wear, what type of person he should be with, dumb stuff like that"

"Uhm...yeah! dumb stuff" Jack person he should be with? this I gotta hear He stood up from the chair and told Snotlout "I gotta use the bathroom" with that he made his way to the halls that Hiccup and the old woman went through.

Pressing his ear to the thin doors of the room they were in, he could make out their voices and what they were saying.

_"My my such a scrawny boy your are!" she said_

_"Thank you for summing that up" Hiccup said in a bored tone_

_"Boy what exactly have you been eating for the majority of your life?"_

_"We're not just autumn casters, were vikings too! lots of meat and fish"_

_"Well stop, I don't need my Fate Casting to realize what eating those things do to your complexion"_

Jack rolled his eyes and facepalmed himself at the stuff he was hearing, this was not the information he was after.

_"So, see anything interesting in my loveline?"Hiccup asked_

Jack immediately returned focus and pressed his ear closer and listened with great concentration

_"Ah, I see a great romance in your future!"_

_"Tell me more!"_

_"The man who shall be with you, is a very powerful caster"_

Jack gasped as he realized _Powerful Caster? who's more powerful than the Guardian? HICCUP"S GONNA BE WITH ME!_ he thought as he let out a silent whoop of joy and quietly leaped of the air. Then he walked back to where Snotlout was waiting for him still beaming like an idiot.

"Someone had a pretty good bathroom break" Snotlout said as he saw him

"Ugh?...Yeah!, when I was in there I-"

"I don't wan to know" Snotlout quickly stopped him from saying anymore

Hiccup and Wila then walked back into the room

"Who's next?" she asked

"Alright,... let's get this over with"Snotlout said as he stood up from where he was sitting

"The fate you hold is full of suffering and anguish, most of it...self inflicted, if you don't stop holding such an ...'ignorant'...outlook on life, it shall stay that way till you breath your last breath" She deadpanned at the youth.

"YOU? YOU DIDN'T EVEN READ MY PALMS OR ANYTHING" Snotlout exclaimed to her

"I don't need to, this stiff is written all over your face" she said then quickly picked the sentence back up and said "your disgusting, idiotic,dimwitted face"

Snotlut glared at her not noticing the snickering Jack and Hiccup. Elder wila was not impressed by him and the pointed to Jack "You boy! come with me" she said. Jack followed as she led the both of them to a room with what looked like a campfire at the center.

"The bones never lie young one,go ahead pick one" She said as she held up a bowl of bones to Jack. He lowerd his hand to the bowl and picked one. Then elder wila gestured for him to sit down

"Throw it in the fire, the heat will make cracks in the bone and I read the cracks to know what your fate is" She explained. Jack did as he was told and threw the bone to the fire. A few seconds later a crack appeared almost breaking the bone in half

"That's a big crack" Jack notice, but the bone continued cracking and piece by piece it was beginning to fall apart

"I've never seen this before" Wila said

The bone then disintigrated and the fire errupted from the middle of the room, filling it with so much light and heat, scattering the bone fragments to the floor

"Your fate is, ...this is incredible! you shall be involved in a great battle! An awesome conflict between the force of good and evil!,... a battle that will itself determine the fate of the ENTIRE WORLD!" the woman screamed to the heavens above

"I know that already!" Jack said, as the woman stared at her in disbelief I'm the guardian, I know of the great battle, but what I want to know is me and Hiccup "did it say anything about my friend?" Jack asked

"Your friend?"

"Yeah the scrawny kid you talked to earlier" Jack informed her

"I'm sorry I don't see any of the bones that tell me anything of him and you"

Jack lowered his head and a disappointed frown formed across his face

"Why do you want to know so badly?" she asked

The reply she got was the kids cheeks burning a shade of red,and a smile that said 'here it is' this was not an answer but she took it and figured it out nonetheless.

"Oh here we go" She said picking up one of the bone pieces from the floor "Silly me I must've missed one" Jack's smile returned and he excitedly waited for her to say what she knew

"What does it say?" He asked

Wila held up the bone and looked at it "It says: Let your heart guide you and you shall be with the one you love" she explained and smiled at the boy

"Really? thank you! Elder Wila!" Jack said then ran out of the room to meet his friends

* * *

As they walked out of the house, they conversed over the few hours that they were in there. Snotlout still in disbelief lectured them about what happened " I hope none of you take anything that so called 'Fate Caster' said seriously and realize she's just a big hoaks"

"You're just saying that because she told you you're gonna make yourself miserable youre whole life" Hiccup told him

"She's wrong! MY LIFE WILL BE CALM! HAPPY! AND JOYFUL!" he screamed as he kicked a rock out of the way only to have it bounce back at the steel gutter and hit him square in the head "OUCH!" he said as he massaged the spot that the rock hit.

"Well, I liked what was said about my Fate, certain things are gonna turn out very well for me" Hiccup said looking to the sky.

"They sure will" Jack happily chimed in looking at him

"Why?, what did she tell you?" Hiccup asked

"Nothing,...just some stuff...you'll figure it out" Jack grinned at him

The three then continued to walk down the pathway of the village, when they walked further enough they got to the clearing and saw people gathered at the center,looking to the heavens above.

"What's with everybody?" Hiccup asked a random passerby

"We're waiting for elder wila to read the clouds. The clouds form shapes and the shape they form determine the fate of the village" He said

"Do you even hear yourself? That's ridiculous" Snotlout told him, and the stranger just rolled his eyes before turning his attention to Hiccup again

"The clouds will also tell us of any danger that may come to our village and, we use to have watcher's patroling the outskirts, but since elder wila moved here twenty years ago and said that she could steer the fate of our village and ensure its safety, we decided to give them a break" He happily kidded him.

Snotlout furrowed his brows at the ignorance and idiocy resonating from the stranger's voice "I can't believe you would trust your lives at the so called 'Fate Casting' of some ...MAD WOMAN!" Snotlout screamed him

"Snotlout shut up, here she comes" Hiccup said as he noticed elder wila making her way to the crowds then shushed his brother to behave. The crowd cheered as she slowly approached the center. Out of nowhere, Cupcake appeared and leaned closer to Jack

"Hey Jack! don't you think that cloud over there looks like a flower?" Cupcake said as she pointed to the sky and leaned her head to his shoulder.

"Yeah? ...I guess?" he replied to the girl then shoved her away "Hey Hiccup don't you think that cloud looks like a flower?" he asked Hiccup who was Keeping his attention focused on elder wila.

"Shut up" he said to Jack who was keeping his hurt feelings to himself

the crowd stood in intense silence as elder wila bowed to them, and retrieved a small book from her company. with that she opened it and began to look at the skies "Bending arrow cloud hmmmm" she began to study the book "Farmers expect a big harvest!" she proclaimed. Then two farmers nearby leaped for joy. "Wavey moon shaped cloud, let's see...gonna be a big year for twins!" she said. Then two identically dressed boys high fived each other."Now, a cumulus cloud with a twisted nub at the end of it, hmmmmm...the village is SAFE!" she proclaimed. The crowd errupted in a combination of applause and cheers.

In the midst of the cheers Jack tried to speak with Hiccup about the feeling he had for the boy "So listen, I feel like...I like you!... like more than a friend type of way" Jack said, but clearly what has been said went unnoticed, as Hiccup ceased to appllaude and ran to the woman "Never mind" Jack said sadly.

* * *

"Hello elder wila!" Hiccup said as the elder opened the door to her room to see him,

"Oh! hello young man! what are you doing back here so soon?" She asked

"I was ...wondering...if I...could get...another reading?" he cheekily questioned

"You want another reading?" she happily questioned clearly willing to give the boy what he wanted

"Yes please!" Hiccup said as he let himself into the room

* * *

"I can't believe all these saps, someone needs to knock some sense into them" Snotlout told Jack as the two of them walked through the village residences , who were happily at their daily routine

"They seem pretty happy Snotlout" Jack replied

"Not for long" Snotlout said while narrowing his eyes

"And with the final child happily married you will quietly pass away in your sleep" wila said as she traced the lines on Hiccup's palm."Whew, is that enough?" She said hoping it is

"Yeah,...WAIT! how warmly should I dress tommorrow?" Hiccup asked

"You wan't me to use my powers to figure that out?" she asked not believing the kids entheusiasm for her abilities

Hiccup eagerly nodded his head to her and gestured for her to continue

* * *

"I DON"T CARE WHAT YOU WERE TOLD YOU NEED TO TAKE A BATH!" Snotlout yelled at the mud soaked man who had a family of flies hovering above his head. The man just laughed and walked away from him.

"Snotlout, you're good with relationship's...right?" Jack asked

"Yeah, what's this about?" Snotlout raised his brow at him

"Well there's this-" _wait!... Should I tell him I like his brother!? What in the name of Genbu(3) would this guy do if he found that out!? may be I shouldn't_ " 'Person' that I think I like" Jack explained

"Jack stop it, I know about you and Hiccup" Snotlout said

"You do?" Jack gulped

"Yeah"

"And youre okay with it?" Jack asked hopefully

"Of course I am,...and to tell you the truth I think he likes you too"

"Really? so how do I get him"

"First Hiccup is ...well let's not sugarcoat it 'like a girl' you gotta keep him interested by acting smug, like you could careless at anything"

"And that works?"

"Of course it does"

"O-kay I guess" unbeknownst to the two that Cupcake was slowly creeping up to the both of them.

"Heeey Jack... I was wondering-" She tried to say

"Well see ya later!" Jack said not noticing Cupcake, the girl inturned looked sadly to the ground

* * *

"Wait, just one more thing" Hiccup said as elder wila was practically shoving him out of her door

"What is it?" she asked annoyed

"Should I have...a mango or an orange for breakfast tommorow?"

"MANGO!" she whailed then slammed the door in his face, leaving the boy to grumble by himself

"Damn it! Byakko I hate mangoes!" he screamed kicking the dust of the street, not noticing Jack who was leaning on the wall of the house.

"Oh, hey Hiccup" Jack said acting like the way he was told too

"Hey Jack" he replied and walked away

"That's okay! I'm busy too!" he wasn't, he really wasn't

* * *

"One mango please" Hiccup requested as he handed tho money to the vendor who gave him said fruit in return

"Sooo? a mango huh?" Jack said as he put an arm on the counter and leaned on it

"Yeah, ...want some?" he offered

"Hiccup you know me, I could careless at anything especially what I eat" he said then proceeded to take a bite of the random fruit he picked up from the counter.

"Okay" Hiccup said as he finally took notice of Jack's strange behaviour, he looked to the teen and searched for an explanation as to why he was acting this way, but no sooner he gave up "See ya later" with that said he ran off

When the horrid taste off the fruit finally registered to him Jack was quick to spit it out, he shuddered in disgust after exhaling deeply "This isn't working" He said to himself as he massaged his throat.

"OH! a panda lily!" A voice said. Jack's head snapped to the direction of the voice and saw the girl holding the flower and getting all snuggly with a guy That could work he thought and walked over to the couple.

"Excuse me, where can I find one of those things" he asked pointing to the flower

* * *

"I can't believe I let you drag me all the way to the outskirts ...and all for stupid flower, for my stupid brother" Snotlout said as he breathlessly continued to walk and follow Jack. The winter caster was using his powers to make walking easier and boy was Snotlout envying it right now.

"Snotlout dont be like that, Elder wila said that if I let my heart guide me I would be with the one I love and my heart is saying I should get this flower for Hiccup" Jack defended

"Don't tell me you believe in that too"

"Elder wila hasn't been wrong yet"

They continued to walk through the pathway of the woods before stopping at an open field that held an assortment of beautiful flowers ranging from different colors,shapes and sizes."This is beautiful!" Jack said then looked around for the panda lily, he walked for a few moments before finally finding one "Come here you"he said then picked it up he looked at it for good few moment _Hiccup you're so gonna love me for this_ he thought as the image of the brunette popped into his head the sweet freckled face smile of my Hiccup that was what he was after.

Then suddenly he felt something drop to his hand immediately felt a burning sensation pierce through his knuckles "Ow!" he shook his hand dropping the flower. After kissing his hand and sucking at the burn Jack took a look to see what caused it and saw a smalle glowing orange lizard sprawled out on the ground, but something else was wrong, the grass it was on looked like it was being scorched. Then another one dropped from out of nowhere and another and another and another soon that one lizard was now a full fledged swarm

"JACK! THOSE ARE FIREWORMS GET AWAY FROM THEM!" Snotlout screamed. Jack then did so and ran over to him. The fireworms then chased after them as the two then gained more speed in their attempts to escape, it was prooving to be useless as the fireworms started gaining on them .

"SNOTLOUT HOLD ONTO ME I"M GONNA FLY US OUT OF HERE" As soon as he heard that Snotlout immediatley lacthed on to Jack who then created a wave of winds with his staff to pick them up. When they were in the air they surveyed the scene that they were seeing, the fireworms were swarming and the heat that was eminating from their bodies was burning and scorching everything they touched.

"See I told you Elder wila was wrong" Snolout said

"We gotta warn everybody" Jack said

* * *

"Hey Hiccup" Jack said as he and Snotlout landed infront of elder wila's house

"She won't let me back in, and after all the business i've given her" Hiccup said

"She doesn't charge"

"I know but still"

"Hiccup we have bigger problems, a huge swarm of fireworms is headed for the village" Snotlout told him

"Snotlout don't. I won't believe when you try to convince me this woman is a fake" he pointed an acussing finger at his brother.

"Hiccup listen." Jack said before grabbing Hiccups arm and forced him to look at his face "Believe me when I tell you this. The threat is REAL! I saw and felt it myself" Jack held up his hand and revealed the scorch mark that was left by the creatures. Hiccup gasped at the sight of the scar and narrowed his eyes at Snotlout

"Alright. I believe you, so what do we do?" He asked

"We need to warn everybody!" Snotlout said

"No! they'll never believe you Snotlout they trust Elder Wila too much" Hiccup said

"He's right Snotlout, they'll just brush you off"

"OK so what do you suggest?" he asked the both of them.

Jack and Hiccup pondered for a few moments before Jack spoke up " I got it! they all trust Elder Wila dont they?"

"We know Jack, that's the problem"Snotlout said

"Well it's about to be the solution, first I need that cloud reading book she has

As Jack looked infront of the house he took a deep breath and flew to one of the open windows, once he was in he made his way to the room and searched for the book. Opening one of the drawers then closing them he was careful not to make a sound, but that was when Cupcake appeared right infront of him making him yelp in surprise "AH!...I didn't see you there" he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"You don't like me do you?" Cupcake asked with clear sadness from her voice

"Of course I like you" _what's this girl getting at? of course I like her_

"But not in the way I like you" She said

_Now I get it_ " No...I guess not"

"Its okay, it's just really hard when you like someone but you don't know whether or not they feel the same way and when you do, you just don't know how to deal with it" she explained

"I know what you mean" Jack said. He did know what this girl was feeling, he felt the same way of uncertainty with his situation with Hiccup. What on earth happened? they kissed a little while ago and yet they don't talk about it? what's worng with them?

"He's fantastic by the way" she said snapping him out of his thoughts

"What?"

"That Autumn Caster, I can see why you have the hots for him, he's sweet, he's a Caster, and he's sooo...skinny" she said while looking at one of the mirrors beside the room. Jack could clearly see how the word 'skinny' got to the girl. With that he walked to her and place a hand on his shoulder

"Don't worry, you're gonna find a guy who's gonna completely fall for you" He reassured her

"Thank you...here! I think this was what you were looking for" She said then held up the book Jack hapily took it

"Oh thank you, you don't know how much you helped, not just me your people too. They wouldn't have listened if we just told them- hey wait! how did you know I needed this?" Jack curiously asked the girl

"I sort of...kind of...maybe been stalking you" She smiled sheepishly hoping her cuteness would get Jack to forgive her. Unfortunately though it didn't work as Jack then stared at her awkwardly for a fair amount of time before saying.

"Let's label this conversation over before it gets even more awkward" Jack offered

"Deal" Cupcake said. Then Jack climbed out of the window and left

* * *

"Since the clouds are made up of air and both our seasons make use of wind we'd be able to cast the clouds into any shape we want(4)" Jack said as he flew through the sky with Hiccup on Phil

"Here it is, the symbol for death by dragons" Hiccup said as he held up the page

The two of them then got to work, using their powers they controlled the clouds to follow them, Phil carefully maneuvering through the sky to meet Jack and Hiccup's creation.

_Gracefully he moved, Beautiful he looked, Wondeful he was, MINE he is_ Jack thought as he looked to Hiccup as the both of them waved their arms and flew through the sky on the flying bison yeti. Jack felt the warmth of his chest and a smile on his face at the the beautiful sight before him.

* * *

"Elder Wila look! Something is happening in the clouds"Snotlout told her

"That's very strange, OH MY!" her eyes went wide as she saw the ghostly skull face formed from the clouds

* * *

The villagers thankfully took the rouge enough to listen to Jack "We can still save the village if we act fast, Snotlout has a plan"He then gestured for his friend to take over

"We only have half an hour to get this, the fireworms are only dangerous and are most active during the night so when the sunsets were in deep trouble, but if we can build something big enough to block their paths like a log wall or something they won't be able to get to the village" Snotlout explained

"If any of you are Spring Casters go with Jack" Hiccup said

"Everybody else grab an axe, chop down as many logs as you can and bring them to the clearing" Snotlout commanded

* * *

They all got busy doing their respective jobs, Snotlout chopping down the trees, Hiccup with his autumn casting pinned down the logs with as many dead branches as he could, the spring casters made tendrils appear from the trees and wrapped it around them, then made a thorn wall to support them.

"Everybody that's enough you need to evacuate" Jack told them all

The villagers didn't need to be told twice as they all put the finsihing touched then dropped what they were doing and immediately ran.

The three friends then stood atop of the wall they made awaiting the arrival the fireworms all the while hoping their little plan would work. Granted the fireworms were small, but a two-story wall wouldn't be enough to hold off an entire swarm.

Sure enough the glowing of orange color eminated from the distance as the three tensed up at the sight "Here it comes" Snotlout told them. The fireworms got closer and closer to the wall they built. The glow growing brighter, the heat getting hotter. They watched as the fireworms writhed quickly ontop of each other upon making contact with the wall. They climbed ontop of each other violently getting higher and higher every passing moment(5) leaving scorch and burn marks on the log.

"There's too many! there gonna get to the top" Hiccup said worried, when he tried to say more the words didn;t leave his mouth as the swarm appeared right infront of them more than a few feet above their heads "We need to get out of here!" He said then grabbed his brother hand and made a run for it.

Jack however stayed behind, and with a determined look on his face, staff at hand he charged at the swarm. His staff started to glow and form snowflakes around itself. He jumped then swung it at the fireworms, hitting the lizards with a powerful blast of a Winter wind. The fireworms all scattered when they were hit by the blast, they dispersed and all scurried away from the cold that Jack made.

Hiccup and Snotlout stood surprised at how easily managed to get rid of the threat " Man, sometime I forget what a Powerful Caster that kid is"Snotlout said

"Wait! what did you just say?" Hiccup asked

"I said, Jack is a Powerful Caster" Snotlout repeated

Hiccup couldn't help but think back to his reading with Elder Wila the man you shall be with is a very Powerful Caster he remembered as the gears in his mind slowly went to work "Yeah, I guess he is" He replied to Snotlout. HE then looked back to Jack who was standing in front of the aftermath of his powers, Hiccup felt the spark within his eyes when Jack turned and locked his gaze with him. The two did nothing for a few moments, they just stood there staring intensely into each other's eyes.

* * *

**All done! wahoo! this is the longest ive ever written, and also:**

**(1) Byakko is the white tiger of chinese mythology associated with autumn**

**(2) Elder Wila is the wood carver from brave**

**(3) Genbu is the black tortoise of chinese mythology associated with winter**

**(4) For notes about the powers see previous chapter**

**(5) Remember in 'world war z' how the zombies would pile up on one another to get over a wall? That's what happened.**

Please review this, I worked so har**d**

**Next episode to be adapted: Bato of the water tribe**


	9. Flynn Riding

** Alright next chapter! Keep em reviews coming!**

* * *

The gang was currently walking though the woods scouting for provisions for their trip. Jack and Snotlout ventured further into a clearing with Hiccup following them. Jack saw something glistening from the ground and went over to pick it up "Hey look! a sword" Jack said as he held up the object the he found on the ground, he then showed it to Snotlout.

"Let me see that!" Snotlout said before examining the sword. He looked at it's precise detail, bouncing it up and down his palm, and feeling its weight, tracing it's sharpness "It's made out of Gronckle iron, a metal native to the Autumn Tribes" he furrowed his eyebrows for a second, he then saw a used arrow stuck to a tree trunk, he went over and grabbed it, upon close examination he deduced "It's burned" noticing the feel of ash upon his palm when he touched the arrow, looking around he saw several signs of a struggle around the area; sword slashes on trees, burn marks in the grass broken weaponry in the dirt. He followed the trail, with his friends following close behind. "There was a battle, Autumn tribe warriors ambushed a group of Summer Casters, they fought each other, and the warriors drove the Summer Casters down this hill" He explained as he ran further downhill, as he grew near the bottom he smelt and heard the ocean. He reached where the trail ends and found himself on the beach coast of the island.

"Then what happened?" Jack asked

"I don't know, the trail ends here"

"Wait, look over there!" Hiccup pointed to a wrecked ship ontop of the few rocks of the coast. The three immediately went over to it and Snotlout was the first to examine it.

"This is one of our boats!" Snotlout said

"You think, its dads?" Hiccup asked hopefully

"No Hiccup, but it is from his fleet" Snotlout looked to his brother, and Hiccup could swear he saw the wetness of his brother's eyes when they looked at each other "Dad was here".

* * *

"You see Merida? a calm and peaceful moment every now and again is good for your well being" Elinor said while pouring her niece a cup of tea. They enjoyed the serene and quiet atmosphere of their cabin in the ship. Merida happily complied with her aunt and picked up the tea cup and attempted to drink, but something rattled the ship and it spilled the tea all over her.

The wetness and heat of the beverage could not compare to the boiling rage Merida was feeling right now, with a growl of annoyance she exited the room and made her way to the deck to see what the commotion was all about. When she stepped out she saw her crew scattering all over the deck running away from a gigantic bulky lizard, ontop of it was a buff young man with black hair, gray jeans and a navy blue vest riding the creature.

"Out of the way!, I'm after a stow away" He declared

"There are no stow away's on my ship!" Merida growled

"On the contrary little miss" he replied and let his lizard sniff out the stow away, it dragged it snout slowly across the deck sniffing for something, then it's head snapped in the direction of several crates stacked near the entrance hull. It then darted to them and smashed the crates revealing a small man hiding behind them. Once the man saw what was coming he made a break for it. The lizard was quick to follow, then the creature made its incredibley long tongue hit the run away and he instantly dropped motionless and sprawled out across the deck

"He's paralized" Merida deduced

"Temporarily of course, it wears off in about an hour but by then he'll be in jail and I'd have my money" Said the lizard rider as he picked up and the stow away threw him over his shoulder and mounted the creature once more

"How did you know he was on this ship?" Elinor asked

The rider then turned to look at her and a mischievous grin spread across his face when his eyes landed on Elinor "Well _Hot Lady_, it's because my Iguana-bear here" he patted the lizards head "can smell a rat over a continent away"he said with somehwta

"That's?... impressive" Elinor said as she backed away from the strange man

"Not as impressive as the sight I see before me" he said gesturing to Elinor "Flynn Rider, bounty hunter extraordinare" he introduced himself as he went to Elinor grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles before giving a wink.

"Ughh!" Elinor exclaimed as she immediately tore her hand away from him. Flynn chuckled in response then went back to his repstallion and left

"What a jeuvenile! Merida don't get any ideas, I know how teenage girls are nowadays" Elinor warned her.

Merida thought about what happened just a few moments ago and then replied "Don't worry Auntie, my involvement with that man shall be far from...that" She said narrowing her eyes at the newbound acquaintance, clearly something going on inside her little head.

* * *

Snotlout fiddled the campfire with the twig he was holding. As his brother and Jack slept soundly through the night he recalled when his father was in the middle of leaving for war, he how at the age fifteen he wanted to go with him, but Stoick refused.

_Flashback_

_Snotlout was dressed in his armor carrying his weapons making his way to the ships who were now getting ready to leave for war, he was so determined to get on he didn't see a large hand stopping him in the midst of his track's, he turned and saw the familiar red beard and large green eyes of his father Stoick._

_"Snotlout" he tried to tell him "you know you can't come with us" _

_"But dad I should!, I'm brave, I'm strong ...I can fight" Snotlout reasoned with him_

_"Snotlout, you need to be here, for this village and more importantly for Hiccup. Especially now that he told me he's..."_ (1)_ Stoick stammered with his hands unable to say the next word. _

_Snotlout told his father "Dad it's not his fault that he's that way" standing up for his beloved brother _

_"I know it isn't son, but that's why I need you here. to take care of him" He placed a hand on the boys shoulders and with the other hand he raised his chin up to him, so that they were now face to face__"Snotlout, being a man is about knowing and being where your needed the most. And right now your place is to take care of your brother and this village" with that said Snotlout hugged and burried his face in his father's chest and began to sob violently, letting the sting of tears fall from his face_

_End Flashback_

His heart panged out in his chest at the thought of the memory. He couldn't stop it, he believed the only reason his father didn't take him was because he was weak and helpless. But a sound from out of nowhere released him from his thoughts "Who's there!?" He whailed while pulling out his dagger and readied to strike.

"Snotlout?" A figure said stepping out of the shadow, when Snotlout's eyes landed on the figure he recognized it at once

"Uncle Spitelout!?" Snotlout's eyes went wide as he looked at the man to further confirm his assumption, a few seconds went by and the little outburst woke up the sleeping duo.

"Who now?" Jack asked

"Uncle Spitelout!" Hiccup cheered as he bolted awake.

"Hiccup! Snotlout! it's so good to see you!" Spitelout outstretched his arms offering a hug. The two brother then ran to Spitelouts arms and hugged him. Jack then took the sight of the touching reunion and went over to introduce himself

"Hello sir, my name is Jack" he said, but it went unnoticed as the second Snotlout and Hiccup released Spitelout from the embrace they hit him with a flurry of questions

"Where's dad?"Snotlout asked

"Is he here?"Hiccup said

Spitelout shook his head and told them "I'm afraid not, him and the other warriors should be all the way to the eastern Spring Kingdom by now"

The two lowered their heads in disappointment, then felt the could breeze of the night blow through their bodies making them shiver in place. Spitelout took notice at what happened "let's get inside, this is no place for a reunion" he said then lead the two away and gestured for Jack to follow.

After a few minutes of walking they reached a small temple like area surrounded with humble stone houses. All of them conversed about they all got here as they ventured further "After I got injured, Stoick carried me to this abbey, the sisters have been kind enough to take care of me ever since" he explained while they walked. They then stopped in the infront of a giant home with some strange white clothed women standing infront of it "Superior! these are my nephew's, they've been traveling with the Guardian, I found them by the coast"

One of them stepped forward and said "Guardian, it is an honour, it gives me great pleasure to be in your presence, welcome to our abbey" she then bowed to Jack.

"Thank you, its an honour to be in your presence also" he bowed as well

"What smell's so good?" Snotlout asked as he noticed the fragrant scent

"These people craft ointments and perfumes" Spitelout said then lead all of them to one of the small houses and opened a wooden door that to reveal the slice of life from the autumn tribes: brown wool for their cloth, the mounted weapons, the bed sheets all of which reminded Snotlout and Hiccup of their former lives.

"Uncle Spitelout it's beautiful! its just like back home, even the pelts" Hiccup cheered as they made their way inside

"Yeah, nothing says home like dead animal skins" Jack said clearly feeling uncomfortable at the sight

The evening went by so smoothly, well for Hiccup and Snotlout's case atleast. The two started reminscing with their uncle about their earlier days in the southern autumn tribe, the fun they had the laughs they shared, their bright mood instantly lit up when their father popped into the conversation. They ate 'yak' it was such a long while since the two had any actual viking delicasy, for them it was so good.

Unfortunately in the midst of their merry making they completely forgot about Jack. The white haired teen shrank back into a corner when he realized, that no one was paying attention to him. He began to sulk in the corner and just watched as the two enjoyed themselves in the company of their uncle

* * *

"Honestly, why on earth would you want to talk with that man?" Elinor asked as she and her niece made their way to the pub to find their little ship wrecker

"He can prove to be useful Auntie" Merida replied

They entered the tavern and was met with the full loud noise of beer mugs clanking, drunk's singing and the smell of beer and sweat began to taint their smells. Merida looked around for who she was looking for and found him sat on the table arm wrestling with a muscle brute. She made her way over to him slapping and kicking away any drunkard who dared to come near her, her aunt followed closely.

"I need to talk to you" Merida growled

Flynn looked up to see them both, before going back to focus on the match "Well, if it isn't my new friends, Hot head and _Hot_ _Lady_"

"Ughh, such audacity!" Elinor exclaimed

Flynn rolled his eyes then took down his opponent by slamming down his fist hard to the left. The crowd who was watching then errupted in cheers and began to throw coins at him.

"Your lizard damaged my cargo, you haft to pay me back!" Merida roared

"I'd love to help you out but I'm a little short on money" he grinned and held up the bunch of coins in his arms and exclaimed "DRINKS ON ME!" as if it were possible the cheering got even louder.

"Money is not what I'm after" she narrowed her eyes

She then all but dragged him outside, she showed him the pendant an explained the situation and what she wanted him to do. Flynn stared blankly at the pendant

"Runaway boyfriend?" he teased, Merida's reply was a hissing breath at him "Whatever" he moaned clearly could careless at the threat he was recieving.

"Help me find them, your debt is paid"

"Forget it" Flynn scoffed and mounted his Iguana-bear. He prepared to leave but was stopped when Merida said something.

"I'll give you a huge chunk of gold"

Flynn was now beaming like a mad man "Make it as big as _Hot Lady's_ boobs and I'm in" jerked a thumb to Elinor who's hands immediately flew to her chest. Merida nodded, Flynn grinned at her and grabbed the pendant. He let the lizard take in it's scent. Iguana-bear then crouched and let Flynn mount him "Follow me" he then steered then off into the night.

* * *

"You know I'm expecting a message from Stoick" Spitelout said. As the two teens seemed to bright up at that statement he continued "he told me he'd message me when they reach the rendezvous point, if you'd wait here until the message arrives you could come with me and see your father"

"It's been two years since weve seen dad, that would be incredible! Hiccup?" Snotlout asked

"I _do_ miss dad, it'd be great to see him again" Hiccup thought

"I'm not sure when word will arrive, but when it does" Spitelout smiled at the two

"It would be really great, but we can't, we need to take Jack to North Berk first" Snotlout sadly told him

"Even if we waited for the message, who know's how long we haft to travel, we don't have time for a long detour" Hiccup said sounding equally depressed.

"I'm sure your father would be proud to hear his children helping the Guardian" Spitelout gave a warming smile "Where's your friend?" he asked as he noticed Jack wasn't in the room anymore.

* * *

"I can't believe they would leave me" Jack thought aloud as he sulked hugging his knees to his chest while sitting ontop of the boat they had found earlier. He left a little while ago when he heard something about the message that would get Hiccup and Snotlout a chance to see their father again. He couldn't handle it, how could the two be so willing to leave him so easily?. A noise suddenly snapped him out of his thoughts. He looked to see a man riding a lama-ostrich making its way closer to him.

As the creature stopped in front of Jack it's rider said "I'm looking for Spitelout"

"I?-I know Spitelout" Jack said

"Make sure he gets this" he handed Jack a rolled out parchment before riding back off. Jack then unrolled the piece of paper and saw

"It's a map to Snotlout and Hiccup's dad" Jack looked up from the paper _ if they see this they'll leave,...leave me_ Jack couldn't have that, he had no one now _except _Snotlout and Hiccup, he can't deal with them leaving. With a harsh breath he crumpled the paper into a ball and stuffed it in the garments of his clothing. With guilt and panic slowly overtaking him he ran back to the house that they were using. When he was there he slowly opened the door and let himself in hoping that the three would do what they've been doing all evening and ignore him, unfortunateley this was not what happened.

"Hey Jack where've you been?" Hiccup asked

"Uh?-uh?,...OUT FOR A WALK!" he replied, the stunned looks he recieved was enough to realize that his answer was put with more volume than necessary.

"O-kay" Hiccup said

* * *

Jack pitchforked the hay and then gave it to Phil, the bison yeti gave a growl before happily consuming the pile. Jack was still a little on edge with what happened last night. He still felt the pang of guilt in his chest. His friends deserved a chance to see their father and he took it away from them just so he wouldn't be alone. He felt horrible.

"Ready to go?"

Jack looked up to see Hiccup,Spitelout and Snotlout standing over him. He was surprised and looked at them wide-eyed _Go? I thought they were gonna stay?_ Jack's eyes were criss-crossing back and forth between the two.

"Jack you look like you've seen a ghost, something wrong?" Hiccup asked

"I-I thought you two were gonna stay?"

"What gave you that idea?"

"You wanna see your dad don't you?"

"Yeah Jack, we _do _but getting you to North Berk is more important" he smiled "Good bye uncle Spitelout" he hugged his uncle

"Take care you two" Spitelout told them

"We will" Snotlout said as he hugged him as well

Jack now felt(if it was even possible) more guilty for what he did. _They weren't going to abandon me? what've I done. These two are the most selfless, caring and nicest people I've ever met, They deserve to see their father, even if it means they leave me _Jack was taken aback by the feeling of genuine love these two were givng. Solemnly looking down on the ground he was lost in thought.

"Jack what's wrong?" Hiccup asked noticing the boy's troubled movements. In response Jack fished something out of his clothes. He pulled out a crumpled piece of paper and gave it to him. Hiccup took the paper and began to unwrinkle it confused as to how strangely Jack was behaving. As soon as Hiccup saw what the parchment held his hand flew to his mouth as he gasped in shock.

"A messenger gave it to me for Spitleout" Jack explained as Snotlout went over to Hiccup "you have to understand, I was afraid you would-"

"THIS IS THE MAP TO OUR DAD!, you had this all along? ...and you didn't...HOW COULD YOU!?" Snotlout roared flabbergasted. Jack hung his head in shame "Well, you can go to North Berk all on your own, I'm going to find dad"

Spitelout tried to stop him "Snotlout I think you should-"

"Hiccup are you coming?"

Hiccup and Jack looked at each other and held one another's gaze for a few moments. Mostly Jack who had a look in his eyes that said _I'm sorry I lied to you, please forgive me _but appearantly Hiccup was to hurt that Jack would do such a thing "I'm coming" Hiccup said. He, Snotlout and Spitelout then walked away from Jack, who at this moment was feeling very horrible right now.

* * *

"Why are we stopping?!" Merida whailed to Flynn who was tending to his Iguana-bear infront of a home

"Because, the kid you're looking for must've spent a lot of time here, his scent's all over the place" he explained.

"Care to have your Fate reviewd handsome" Flynn looked down at the voice to see Elder Wila posing seductively at him

Flynn shuddered in disgust at the sight "No thanks lady! I like em old and mature but not that much" he put his arms infront of him (a gesture of refusal).

"We don't have time for this!" Merida grabbed the pendant from Flynn and put it very close to the snout of the repstallion, the creature took a sniff of the pendant before taking a swipe at Merida with it's tongue "Hey" she screamed being lucky enough to dodge it.

"Aww it likes you" Flynn chuckled at the display, then he draped an arm over Elinor who was back riding with him "What do you say you and me leave your niece for a little bit and get to know each other" He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Ughh, I'm old enough to be your Mother! you perverted delinquent!" she screamed as she threw his arm away from her.

"Oh yeaahh Mommy, I'm soooo... very... naughty" he wiggled his brows again

Elinor was glaring daggers at him "You're lucky my niece needs you alive" she hissed

"Ha, come on" he said to Merida. The princess then got on the creature along with her aunt as Flynn then steered off into another direction.

* * *

The family from the Autumn tribes finished packing up their essentials and started to make their way to the gates of the village. Before they left Hiccup went over to Jack who was currently sulking ontop of Phil.

"Good luck" Hiccup said

"You to" Jack replied.

With that Hiccup then ran over to his brother and uncle. Jack watched as the three went through the gates and slowly disappear from his vision "Phil" he said to the bison yeti "Teatea" to the lemur "I'm an idiot" he declared and steered the bison yeti out of the village

* * *

Not long after Jack had left and the sisters were back to making their perfumes. But the gates to their abbey were busted down and startled them. They looked up and saw Elinor,Merida and Flynn ridng the repstallion. The lizard began to sniff around the area and picked up a scent "Were getting close" Flynn stated as he noticed it's behaviour. Then he steered it to follow the scent of their target.

* * *

A howl of an animal snapped the Hiccup and company "That wolf sounds so sad" He said

"It's probably wounded" Snotlout thought

"No" Spitelout told them "its been seperated from the pack. I understand that pain, its how I felt when I got seperated from the Autumn tribe warriors. They were my family and being apart from them was more painful my wounds" he explained sadly.

Snotlout got to thinking, the thought back to that day his father left, what he told him. _Snotlout, being a man is about knowing and being where your needed the most_ his fathers words played in his mind over and over again "We need to go back" He said

"Snotlout?" Hiccup said

"I want to see dad but helping Jack is more important" He explained

"You're right" Hiccup smiled

"Your father... will understand...and I know he's proud of you" Spitelout embraced his nephew's

"Thank's uncle Spitelout"

"I know where to go from here, I'll tell your father about you when I get there, take this if you want to find us" He gave the map to the boys.

* * *

"Looks like we're going alone guys" Jack grumbled as he prepared his sattle on a sister from the abbey ran over to him he stopped.

"Guardian you must leave" She said

"Okay I get it! you want me gone" Jack said annoyed

"A group of people came to the abbey looking for you"

"Who?"

"A firocious looking man with a horrible lizard monster, and a young woman with a scar"

"Merida"

"The beast was using the scent of a pendant to follow you"

"A pendant? HICCUP!" he realized

* * *

Snotlout and Hiccup were walking back to the abbey when they heard a strange noise that made them stop. Then a loud crash boomed through the forest as Flynn and company appeared infront of them. The two tried to run, but soon found themselves cornered at the base of the hillside.

"So this is your boyfriend?" Flynn asked looking at Hiccup as Merida made her way to them "No wonder he left, scrawny little boy like him, rough and rugged girl like you, poor thing must've gotten scared when you got too kinky" He teased.

Merida could clearly careless at his babbling "Where is he? Where's the Guardian?!"

"We split up! He's long gone!" Snotlout bravely screamed at her

"How stupid do you think I am?!"

"We don't have time to elaborate...RUN!" Snotlout grabbed his brother and made a break for it, but the Iguana-bear struck them with it's tongue and they dropped to the ground paralyzed.

"What on earth are we gonna do now?!" Merida whailed

"Hang on, Repstallion is seeking a different scent, maybe something the Guardian held" Flynn explained as the lizard went over to Snotlout and began sniffing. It's snout made the parchment Spitelout gave the two fall out from his pack. Unfortunately it still had Jack's scent went he held it. It picked up the scent and made its way back to the abbey. With Snotlout and Hiccup straddled at the rear the three of them looked around to find what they were looking for.

"Well where is he?!" Merida screamed. Fortunately she got her answer as they looked up and saw Jack flying towrads them on his staff. He dove faster and flew right past the creature effectively knocking off everyone on it.

"Jack" Hiccup said relieved. Flynn however got out his whip and struck his creature to get up, once he was on it he gunned for Jack. Jack landed down on the ground and prepared to fight off the incoming Iguana-bear. As the creature grew closer it was tackled by Phil and was sent flying on to the walls of the abbey.

Jack saw Merida slowly making her way towards him, with that he held his staff and prepared to strike. Unfortunately it was Merida who fired the first shot, a sun beam that Jack quickly deflected by spinning his staff and then cartwheeling to release an Icy wind attack. Merida dodged and fired a sun whip at him, Jack jumped and avoided it then slammed his staff to the ground as he came down firing several snow shots.

Once they got close enough they dropped using seasonal powers and used hand to hand combat. Jack worked his staff to knock her, but she evaded and tried to hit him with some quick jabs which he easily dodged. She was lucky enough to knock his staff away from him though. As the two saw no reason not to use their powers, they fired a blast with their respective seasons and resulted into an explosion that sent them both flying, Merida was knocked to the ground while Jack to the roof.

Elinor ran over to Flynn and woke him up by gently slapping him on the face. He slowly opened his eyes and as soon as his eyes landed on Elinor he grinned "You do care"

"SHUT UP AND HELP MY NIECE!" She screamed. Flynn bolted awake and whipped his creature to do the same. Once the Iguana bear was up he got ontop of it and proceeded to fight off the bison yeti Phil. The two creatures charged one another before colliding with such a force it sent Flynn flying.

Jack woke up in the nick of time as he saw Merida coming at him with a sunlight sword. She slashed it upward and Jack immediatley jumped over her. Merida then fired several sun balls which Jack quickly dispersed by spinning an ice wind, then he blew her away with the a straight forward version of the attack that slammed her into the wall. He then came at her with a frost blade and slashed it downwards, she evaded and jumped down from the roof.

He tried to follow but was stopped when Flynn on his Iguana bear intercepted him. As the chase began Phil started firing some ice winds to save his master, but it wasn't working. Jack jumped down from the roof and was met with an array of sun arrows from Merida. Jack dodged each one and ran for her, they continued to blast each other when Jack saw dangling from her hand was Hiccup's pendant "You got something I want" he said. But Merida got some space between them by punching him square in the jaw.

Jack massaged his jaw and winced at the pain but then ran for her, once she got close enough they began to exchange several punches and kicks, when Jack caught her incoming punch he grabbed the pendant, jumped over her and stomped on her back sending her tumbling. With the pendant in hand he ran to evade the pursuit of Merida who was blasting at him.

She stopped in her tracks when she saw Phil growling dangerously at her. She ran for it and Phil tried to follow suit when the tongue of the iguana-bear hit him. Phil groaned in agony and dropped to the ground.

The sisters made Snotlout and Hiccup take a whiff of concucsion that snapped them out of their paralysis "That thing see's with it's nose, let's give it something to look at" Snotlout said

"The perfume!" Hiccup exclaimed

Jack was now cornerd trying to avoid the lashing tongue of the lizard and the Summer attack Merida was firing. The sisters got all of their couldrens of perfume and spilled the out Hiccup then casted some Autumn winds that scrambled the liquid in the direction of the Iguana-bear. It worked, the lizard started to stagger and thrash violently firing it's tongue in several random directions, one of them got Elinor.

"HOT LADY!" Flynn screamed as he ran to her.

"AUNTIE!..ughhh!" Merida screamed as she was hit with the tongue also

The iguana-bear continued to thrash around until it accidentally knocked itself out by slamming into a wall. Jack wiped the sweat off his forehead and went over to pick up his staff. He was then met with a pat on the back from HIccup and Snotlout.

On the battlefield Merida and Elinor lay down paralized with Flynn on top of Elinor hugging her body "Ryder? I didn't see the tongue hit you" Merida said.

Flynn brought a finger to his lips and shushed her, then burried his face on Elinor's bosom. Elinor opened her eyes and realized what he was doing, Oh how she wished she could move right now.

* * *

"So where do we go from here?" Jack asked as the three of them sat on Phil flying through the sky

"We're getting you to North Berk" Snotlout stated simply

"Don't you wanna see your dad?" Jack asked

"Of course we do Jack but you're our family to, and you need us more" Snotlout replied

"And we need you" Hiccup chimed in

Jack breathed a sigh of relief as he felt a huge wight lifted of his shoulder at those words "Oh and Hiccup, I think maybe you should have this" he said as he held up the pendant.

"My pendant! how'd you get it?!" Hiccup exclaimed as he took the object

"Merida said 'make sure Hiccup gets this'" Jack grinned

"Awww that's so sweet of her, would you mind giving her a kiss for me?"

Jack beamed at the idea "Sure" he replied, then enjoyed the feeling of Hiccup's lips press against his forehead.

* * *

**(1) This will be further explained once I get to seeason three**

**Alright this is coming along great, to all readers would you mind checking out my other stories and reviewing them?**

**Next episode: The desserter**


End file.
